


Warped Perceptions, Distorted Fervency

by Alennyah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Inspired By Undertale, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Romance, Smut, Undertale AU, awful mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alennyah/pseuds/Alennyah
Summary: Ember steps through the Mirror within Mt. Ebbot in order to find her sister Kara. Little does she know her journey will be more than just finding a lost soul in the Underground. It will bring her the family she's always longed to have.
Relationships: Papyrus/OC, Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Reader, sans/OC
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Mirror Descent

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfic of Undertale. This is my first time doing something like this and It's been a wild ride. The ideas literally won't leave me alone and I feel the urge to get them all written down before the muse flees. I really have only the faintest idea where this story is going, but I hope it's a wild ride for the both of us.

“Honestly, I never thought this day would come,” Mom says, pulling my hand, nearly making me fall up the steps to the observatory.

  
I follow silently. There's nothing I can do. It's amazing I've been allowed to stay with Mom and Dad for so long. I should have been sent here months ago.

  
"At least we have you to take Kara's place. As much good as it will do," Mom mutters, her grip on my hand tightening painfully.

  
I suppress the whimper of pain not wanting a hand to the face. The red mark from yesterday's outburst is only now beginning to fade enough people aren't staring at me.

  
"Name?" the man standing at the entrance says, holding a clipboard in front of his nose a little too closely. Looks like someone needs glasses, I think, hiding my smile behind my hand as Mom gives our names. I say nothing, not wanting to incur her wrath with people around us.

  
"Very good Mrs. Williams. We have been expecting you and-," the man started before Mom cut him off with a wave of her hand.

  
"Enough. Let's just get this over with. I have places to be and already am missing an important meeting dealing with all of this," she snaps.

  
The man blinked, looking between the two of us in surprise. "Uh, ma'am, surely you know what is going to happen to your daughter," he says.

  
“Of course I know what’s going to happen to her. Don’t presume to lecture me on what I do with my child,” she snarls.

  
The man took a step back in complete shock, his mouth dropping open. Mom shoves him aside, growing impatient with his lack of opening the door for us, which probably wasn’t even his job in the first place.

  
“Come on Ember, let’s get this over with so I can return to work,” Mom says.

  
I feel the man’s eyes on my back and lower my head, wishing he wouldn’t look at me like that. It’s been like this with Mom ever since I was little. She’s never let me forget how she hated I survived and Kara didn’t after the accident.

  
I ball my free hand into a fist, staring at the ground, forcing the memory of the crash to the back of my mind to dwell on it later. If there was a later. Instead, I focused on the interior of the observatory, marvelling at the sight of the building. It looked much smaller from the outside. The fact it was built into the side of Mt. Ebbot halfway up probably accounted for that fact.

  
People milled about, young parents showing their children the sight some of them would end up. Each family sent one of their own here, in the hopes they would be the one to end the curse. A curse no one could really remember any more. It was more of a tradition than anything now to be sent here.

  
“Ah! You must be Mrs. Williams!” a warm female voice says as we approached the front counter. No one else is there waiting, which surprises me. It’s Friday afternoon, and this place should be jumping with more people.

  
“I’m here to drop off Ember, nothing more,” Mom says sharply before the clerk can say anything more. She turns to me, her blue eyes ice cold as she looks me up and down.

  
I watch as she shakes her head turning and walking away, not even willing to say anything to me. I reach for her back before stopping myself. She doesn’t want to say goodbye. She’s already said it to her daughter. I’ve always just been a problem for her. And I don’t even really understand why. Well, no, I know perfectly well why she dislikes me. Kara died and I survived.

  
I turn from her as well, my eyes searching the clerk’s. I hope she understands I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do now.

  
“Is everything all right Ember?” she asks, a sad smile on her lips as she steps around the desk to lead me further into the large anterior room.

  
I shake my head. “I’m fine,” I say softly, fearing Mom will hear me if I speak too loudly, even with the rather loud ambient noise of the children running around screaming as they play some sort of game.

  
I glance behind me and catch her blue eyes one me, glaring one last time as she pulls the door open. I can read what her expression says and my heart pounds faster. Tearing my eyes from her, I nod once, indicating I understand what she wants me to do.

  
“This way Ember,” the clerk says, drawing my attention to her as she holds the door to a small office open for me. “There are a few papers I need you to fill out before we can continue,” she adds.

  
“I thought that had all been taken care of already,” I mutter, passing her and going to the chair she indicated as she sat on the other side of the desk.

  
She smiled apologetically as she opened one of the file drawers behind her and pulled out an entire folder filled with different colored paper. “Yes, well, there were a few things that weren’t filled out correctly. I thought it best to have you do them while I was here. In case you needed any help,” she answers.

  
I stare at her, wondering why she isn’t just telling me the complete truth. I know a liar when I see one. I’ve lived with one for my entire life. Had to be one too.

  
“All right. Let me look,” I say, reaching for the file.

  
She holds it back, her smile fading slightly as the door crashes open, the bang making me flinch in shock.

  
“What is going on here?” Mom’s voice shouts, filling the small room with more noise than it can handle.

  
I leap out of my chair and scurry out of her way, wondering why she’s in here. Didn’t she leave the building?

  
“Mrs. Williams!” the clerk squeaks, also standing in surprise. “I thought you had left.”

  
“Obviously I shouldn’t have,” Mom snaps. She takes a seat in the chair I left, and points up at the clerk. “Now, tell me. What is going on here?”

  
“There were a few mistakes on the form. I was just about to have Ember here fill them in before we continued,” the clerk answers.

  
Mom snatches the file out of her hand, and flips it open. She scans a couple of the pages, her eyes narrowing. “There’s nothing wrong with any of this. Why are you accusing me of not filling it out correctly?” Her cold stare freezes the clerk in place. I can see the sweat beading her forehead and wince in sympathy.

  
“I-I am only saying there are a few things that need to be filled out. I didn’t say-,” she tries to stutter.

  
“You implied it though.” Mom turns her glare on me and I quickly stare at the floor. “Why didn’t you just tell her everything was fine?”

  
“I did,” I quickly answer, knowing she isn’t going to believe me.

  
“Sure you did,” she mutters sarcastically. She tosses the file onto the desk. “What’s your name?” she demands of the clerk.

  
“Holly,” she replies.

  
“Well, Holly. You can kiss this job goodbye.” Mom stands and ushers me outside of the office. “Come along Ember. Time to find someone who knows what they are doing around here.”

  
“Please, Mrs. Williams! Wait a moment,” Holly cries, hurrying to follow after us as we head toward the door that is clearly marked for employees only.

  
Mom ignores her as she pushes on the door. It doesn’t budge open, forcing her to halt her forward march. I halt as well, wondering what’s going to happen now that things are not going as Mom wants them too.

  
“Is everything all right over here Holly?” a man asks, coming over from the desk marked security.

  
“Does it look like everything is all right?” Mom snarks, folding her arms across her chest.

  
The guard blinks, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before Mom sighs heavily.

  
“Call for your supervisor,” she commands.

  
“Why? Aren’t you just dropping off your daughter?” I glance over at the man who had let us in. He was quickly walking over, anger in his brown eyes.

  
I stepped back from the four adults. This was all my fault. None of this would have happened if I’d just done as Mom said. They wouldn’t be questioning anything if I’d come on the day I was supposed.

  
“Are you all right?” the man from the door asks, stepping around my mother and reaching for me.

  
I can’t stop myself from flinching at the approach of his hand. “I-I’m fine,” I quickly answer, unable to step back from him as I’m already against the wall.

  
“Are you going to call for your supervisor or not?” Mom says, completely ignoring me as I begin to lose it.

  
I fold my arms behind my back and clench and unclench my hands into fists. I won’t lose it anymore than I already have in front of these strangers.

  
“I am Holly’s supervisor,” the man replies, turning to face Mom. “What is the problem?” he asks Holly. He nods to the guard to return to his desk as Holly tells him about the file and the missing information. I don’t really listen knowing Mom will push her way into the conversation even when it deals with me, not her.

  
“Is it true that you didn’t answer every question?” the supervisor inquires of Mom as she’s about to cut into their talk.

  
“I don’t see what the big deal is about a few answers being left out,” she mutters. “Yes, I didn’t fill them all out. Why do you need to know about who her siblings are? What does it matter how old they are?”

  
“Does Ember have a sister or brother? Is she the oldest?”

  
I hold my breath. These are the questions I’ve been dreading since coming here.

  
“Yes, Ember has a sibling who is older. She is the youngest of my children,” Mom replies smoothly.

  
I nod when they look at me, backing her lie.

  
The supervisor turns to Holly. “All right. That’s the most important question answered. I think we can let Mrs. Williams continue on with her busy day,” he says.

  
Mom stands up straighter, squaring her shoulders. “Good. I’m glad we could resolve this without having to do meaningless paperwork,” she says firmly.

  
He nods. “Ember, will you follow Holly upstairs please?” he asks.

  
I look to Mom before nodding quickly, bringing my hands to my sides, trying to appear more calm than I was before. Mom’s smile didn’t reach her eyes as she turned to face me.

  
“Be good Ember. This is important, not just to our family, but to the entire world. Remember that,” she says.

  
“Yes mother,” I answer.

  
She takes my left hand and holds it firmly in her hand, squeezing it so tight I have to keep from flinching. It was the final warning she was giving me. I’m the youngest now. I must never forget that.

  
She forced a smile on her lips as she turned from me without another word. I didn’t expect her to say goodbye, but it still hurt. Couldn’t she at least pretend to be my mom, especially at the end?

  
“Come on Ember. This way please,” Holly says gently.

  
I follow after her, sighing softly. “Okay,” I reply.

  
Holly enters a pin into the key pad on the door to the hallway Mom had tried to force herself into. I blink at the sight of the long hallway and numerous doors lining the walls as Holly led me further into the depths of the observatory.

  
“This way Ember,” Holly says again, turning to the right and heading down another hallway where a set of stairs hugged the wall, following the curve of it upward. I mounted the first step, forcing the doubt from my mind, or at least trying. I would never be able to fully get rid of it, no matter what I try.

  
We climb the stairs for five flights, by the end of which I’m out of breath even as Holly breathes normally. It makes me wonder just how many times she is made to do this everyday.

  
“Here we are my dear. Just take a seat and my supervisor Mr. Ansten will be with you,” Holly says, holding the door open for me. I look around, staring at the room. It’s a small waiting room filled with comfortable chairs, most of them loveseats embroidered with large pink roses and other flowers.

  
“Thank you. I’ll be over here,” I say, stepping further into the room and taking a seat by one of the windows overlooking into the valley where the city of Ebbot sits.

  
“Very well. We will be back in a few minutes.” Holly leaves the room, shutting the door behind her, leaving me staring out the window still.

  
I tear my gaze from the window, grabbing my head in my hands and taking deep breaths. I need to get control of myself before I spiral. This is the life I have chosen. No, the life my mother has chosen for me. But I’m the only one who can do this. I have to do this.

  
My breath quickens and I rise to my feet having the sudden urge to pace. The loveseat suddenly isn’t as comfortable as it looked earlier.

  
What am I going to do if this doesn’t work? What if they find out I’m lying? What’s going to happen to me? To Dad? I think.

  
I look out the window again, searching for a place I can no longer call my home. Dad will be devastated when he returns from his overseas assignment and finds I’m not there. I hug myself as I pass in front of the door, not really paying attention to my surroundings now.

  
“Ember?” a man’s voice whispers from the door, sounding concerned.

  
I freeze in place, my head whipping up to meet the supervisor’s worried expression. “Mr. Ansten,” I reply, uncrossing my arms and standing straighter. My heart pounds a crazed beat in my chest. “You startled me.”

  
“Sorry, I should have knocked first,” he says, slowly coming into the room. I notice Holly isn’t with him.

  
“No, it’s fine.”

  
“Are you all right?” he asks.

  
I can only manage a nod. I don’t trust my voice right now.

  
“We’re ready for you now, Mr. Ansten, Ember,” Holly says from the doorway before the supervisor can say anything more.

  
“Already? Why are we in such a rush?” Ansten questions.

  
Holly shrugs. “It’s orders directly from the CEO. Seems Mrs. Williams has more connections than we previously thought.”

  
Ansten glances at me, a brow raised. “Did you know your mother knows the CEO?” he questions sharply.

  
I step back from the sudden sharpness in his tone, worried he’s mad at me more than he is at Mom. I quickly shake my head. “I didn’t know. Sorry.”

  
Ansten sighs. “No need to apologize Ember. If anyone should, it’s me. Sorry I raised my voice just now.”

  
I blink at him, surprised. “It’s fine.”

“Sir, I really hate to rush this, but we need to get Ember going. The CEO is already waiting for us in Room 1,” Holly states.

  
“What? Why didn’t you say that first?” Ansten demands.

  
Holly shrugs. “I figured you knew he was already here.”

  
Mr. Ansten sighs. “I hate to have to be the one to tell you this Ember, but it looks as though your time is going to be in front of the CEO,” he mutters, his brown eyes dark with suppressed anger.

  
I nod. “It’s fine. I figured I would be going pretty much right when I got here,” I say.

  
“Do you know what’s going to happen to you?”

  
I nod again. It’s a lie. Mom wouldn’t let me read the packet they sent me. She said I didn’t need to worry about anything and to just do as I was told. “I know what will happen,” I lie, proud of myself for keeping eye contact with Ansten.

  
“Very well then. I shall have Holly take you to the changing room. Clothes have been prepared for you there,” he says. “See you shortly.”

  
He leaves the room again and I turn my gaze to Holly. “Ready?” she inquires.

  
I head toward her in a silent yes. I just want to get this over with. The less time I have to spend lying, the better. I’m scared, but I do what I must to keep it to myself.  
Holly smiles gently and turns to lead me out of the room I’d hardly been in. I wonder if this is normal for the other people brought here. I glance at the view one last time, having the strangest feeling I’m never going to see it again.

  
She takes me to the hallway and we go down about ten doors before coming to a white door with a female sign attached to the wall beside it. I reach for the handle but stop when I feel her hand on my shoulder. I tense at the contact. She doesn’t seem to notice.

  
“Remember Ember, you’re not alone in this. When you get there look for-” she starts when there is a crackling on the intercom system above us making me jump away from her touch.

  
“Holly to the front. Repeat, Clerk Holly to the front,” a whiny female voice drawls over the speaker.

  
“Ah! cripes! “ Holly curses. “Your change of clothes is in there. When you’re done, go up the stairs back there and go to the top level. You’ll see Ansten waiting for you there,” she says.

  
“Okay,” I reply, almost glad she won’t be there to see me probably lose my cool.

  
“All right. Be careful Ember. I’m rooting for you!” she calls over her shoulder as she jogs toward the stairs.

  
I merely wave, my stomach twisting into knots. I’m really glad I didn’t manage to eat anything this morning or afternoon after all. I pull the bathroom door open and close and lock it behind me. I see the cloth bag on the counter by the sink. Opening it, I stare at the white gown in shock. What the-? Why do I have to wear something like this? I wonder in silence.

  
I shrug, holding the gown up in front of my reflection. I dismiss the frazzled look on my face and quickly undress. Slipping the cheap cotton dress over my head, I tug at the hem, wishing it was a little longer. It barely passes my fingertips.

  
Shoving my clothes into the now empty bag, I do my business, not sure if I’ll get another chance to use the facilities, and wash my hands. Drying my hands, I glance at myself in the mirror again. My short black hair is a mess from slipping the dress over my head, so I fix it.

  
I turn from the sight of me, hating seeing Kara’s looks. No wonder Mom hated looking at me all the time. I unlock the door and head the way Holly told me. Climbing fifteen flights has my side hurting as I don’t let myself stop once to rest. There are people waiting for me. They really need an elevator in here, I think.

  
I take a deep breath, both to try and calm down again, and to settle my breathing before I open the door marked Room 1. A blinding light flashes in front of my eyes, making me raise an arm to block it.

  
“Ember Williams, Nice to see you have arrived,” a new male voice says from the other side of the room. I can’t see anyone because of the light.

  
“Glad you were able to make it,” Ansten says from behind me, making me jump. Where did he come from? I wonder in shock, whirling to face him.

  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to sneak up on you. Most people take longer to change than you. I thought I had more time to get up here before you were done,” he says.

  
“It’s fine,” I reply.

  
“Won’t you come in and join us?” the strange man asks.

  
I turn back to Room 1, betting it’s the CEO talking to me. He has the commanding tone in his voice just like Mom. As I pass the threshold, something starts wailing all around me, making me freeze in place.

  
“What’s going on?” the CEO demands. I can just barely make him out now that my eyes have adjusted to the light in the room.

  
“I don’t know Michaels. The machine just started going off for no reason. I haven’t even started the program yet!” a frantic woman’s voice cries.

  
I look to the left and find the source of the bright light: a huge mirror covers an entire wall. Across it white light is beaming into the middle of the room. I can’t look at it for more than a few seconds without risking going completely blind.

  
“Well, turn it off!” Michaels shouts.

  
The young woman, probably only a few years my senior, hurries toward the mirror and a panel on the perpendicular wall to its left. She punches a few buttons and the alarm cuts off, sending the room into complete silence.

  
“Thank you,” Ansten says, entering the room behind me. I step forward to give him more room.

  
“All right, now that we are all finally gathered, Ms. Williams, come over here,” Michaels commands.

  
I automatically listen to him, knowing it’s best to follow his orders. I stop in front of him, looking up into his dark green eyes. He looks down at me, a sneer on his lips as his eyes move up and down my body. I know that look and cower before him as he leans forward slightly to whisper in my ear.

  
“Usually this is done at sundown, but your mother made it perfectly clear we were to do this as soon as possible. I wonder why that is,” he whispers so softly I’m sure I’m the only one who can hear him. I don’t answer, knowing he’s just trying to get under my skin.

  
“Sir? Are we ready to get this experiment going?” the woman inquires.

  
“Experiment? What are you talking about?” Ansten demands.

  
“Exactly what Louise said. You may leave now,” Michaels says sharply, stepping around me and getting in Ansten’s face.

  
“But-” Ansten stutters.

  
“No buts about it. Get out, now. Or I’ll fire you,” Michaels snaps.

  
Ansten glances at me before his shoulders sag. “Yes sir,” he mutters.

  
I feel a small part of me crack. I should have known he wouldn’t have the determination to stick around. Not that I can blame him. I only have enough to see this through. For Kara’s sake.

  
The door shuts behind Ansten and Michaels is now standing in front of me, the leer back on his face. He snatches my wrist and drags me toward the mirror wall. “Start the program Louise,” he says.

  
She opens her mouth to say something but thinks better of it and does as he commands. I drop my bag on the floor in my fright at his sudden grab and quietly follow him, my brain unable to comprehend what’s happening.

  
“Ready sir,” Louise says as Michaels pauses in front of the mirror, his grip on my wrist hard enough to leave a nasty bruise.

  
“Step through it,” he commands, pulling on my arm.

  
I don’t fight him. He’s stronger than I am. I’d have no chance against him even if I did know how to fight. I let him pull me forward until my back is to him. I’m a foot from the mirror, staring at my frightened expression. I can barely see it through the blinding light.

  
I feel Michaels hands on my shoulders and I’m pushed forward before I can mentally prepare myself. Pain shatters my soul. I can’t even scream as the breath is ripped from my lungs as I make contact with the burning light of the mirror. I fall. Time slows.

  
“Find Kara. Bring her back and you may yet live,” Michaels voice whispers behind me as the light invades every corner of my soul, tearing me apart.


	2. Flowers and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember wakes and meets two strangers, one not so nice, the other kind. She learns a few things about where she is too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone, thanks so much for being here on this wild ride of mine. I did my best to capture Flowey and Toriel's personalities, yet still have them be somewhat my own, if that makes sense. Anyway, enough about me, enjoy Chapter Two!
> 
> -Alen

My eyes snap open, the pain still radiating from every corner of my body. It feels as though I’ve been dragged through a fire and roasted alive, unable to do anything to stop it.

I groan, clutching a hand to my head, blinking in the soft light of the room. I blink again, my mind not understanding what I’m seeing as I try to comprehend where I am. I sit up, looking around. I’m surrounded by semi-darkness, the walls made of stone, rounding slightly as it rises toward the ceiling. 

My hand reaches back as I tilt my head to see the ceiling better, and I squeak in surprise at the sudden burst of fragrance beneath me. I look down, squinting a little in the darkness and find myself sitting in the middle of a bed of flowers.

I got to my feet, wincing at the pain in my chest as I stood too quickly. Trying not to crush anymore of the flowers. They were all the same, with yellow petals and a white center. The only splotch of color in the otherwise bleak cavern. 

Where the hell am I? I wonder, still holding a hand to my chest. I don’t know why it hurts so much. It’s more painful than even my head, which still throbs like I hit it against a stone wall. 

I sigh, rubbing my eyes. Trying to adjust to the light in here and having a hard time. A chill runs down my back and I freeze. My eyes scan the surrounding area. Like someone’s watching me, and I have no idea where they are. 

“Well, howdy there!” A strange voice says from directly behind me.

I whirl about in place. My heart thuds in my ears as I frantically search around for the speaker. I don’t see anyone. Absolutely no one.

“Down here dummy!” the lilting tone says.

I glance down, my gaze drifting there. Focusing on one of the flowers at the edge of the bed, causing my heart to skip a few beats. One of them has a face. An unusually happy smile stretching across its face. Two beady, black eyes. It stares at me, the smile growing larger.

“I haven’t seen you before. You must be new to the Underground,” he says, swaying slightly on his stock as he watched me, continuing to smile. 

“Underground?” I murmur, anxious. Trying to calm my loud beating heart. It’s just a talking flower. What can he do to me?

“Yeah. This place here. It’s called the Underground. It’s been a long time since a human was sent here.” he says, matter of factly.

I blink, my mind racing. Why is he telling me this? What does it benefit him? “I see. Thanks, I guess.”

“No problem friend! Names Flowey, Flowey the Flower.” he states, his grin stretching a little larger, if that were possible. I open my mouth to reply but he continues speaking. “Guess I should teach you about how everything works down here. It’s different than up on the surface.”

Well, duh, I think. This whole place feels different. I blink as something tugs at my chest, irritating the dull ache coming from within. Grunting, I stare at the sight of a blindingly vibrant, green heart floating in front of me. Illuminating the area around me, casting the area around in a faint glow. “What?” I say, stepping back slightly. The heart continues to hover a few inches in front of me.

“What, never seen a SOUL before?” Flowey snarks, giggling. Sounding slightly manic now. A slight flanging to his tone.

“Soul. Why can I see my soul?” I murmur, fear gripping me and I want to run. But I’ve become rooted to the spot as I gaze into the flower’s eyes. Something isn’t right here.

“You can see it because I'm a great friend. And I want to make sure you understand how things work down here. What better way than to show you?” Flowey asks.

Why does this feel so wrong? I wonder silently. “Okay. what are you going to show me?”

“Why, how to get stronger of course, silly! For that, you need LV.”

“LV? What are you talking about?” I inquire, growing more confused by the minute.

“Why, LOVE of course!” Flowey answers, cackling. “Don’t you want some? I can share it with you.”

I stare at the flower, feeling my stomach drop as his smile grows again. I watch in surprise as tiny white dots appear in front and around Flowey. Floating just like the green heart suspended before me.

“Here ya go, friend!” Flowey cries. The dots gather together and shoot forward, toward me. 

Yeah, like hell I’m going to let those things touch me! I think, dodging to the left just as they were about to touch the heart. My heart. 

“Hey, what’cha doing pal? Don’t you want my LOVE?” Flowey asks, the chipperness fading slightly from his voice. Another batch of dots appear. This time coming at me from the right.

I dodge again, barely managing to keep away from them.

“Come on now, what are you afraid of? Not like it’s going to hurt you to touch them,” Flowey says, giggling again as I dodge yet another batch.

I don’t know how long I can keep this up. But I keep dodging, swerving around. Trying to keep ahead. I’m slowly forced toward the wall of the cavern, my options for places to escape getting more and more limited.

“What is your problem, human? Why can’t you just let it hit you?” Flowey screams, his smile twisting into an unrecognizable grimace. “Do you … know what’s going on here?”

“No? Should I?” I say, breathing heavily as the attacks pause for a moment. I glare at the flower, my adrenaline fading from my limbs. I don’t have another dodge left in me. I’m gasping for air, my lungs burning. My legs shake under me, almost refusing to hold me up.

“Why. Won’t. You. Just. DIE!” Flowey shouts, his voice cracking on the last word.

I stare in horror as three times as many dots appear, lining up in formation, creating a half circle in front of me. I can’t move as they rush forward, Flowey cackling like a mad flower.

I throw my arms up, cowering against the wall as the attack flies closer. My chest tightens with my fear. I didn’t even get a chance to try and find Kara, I think helplessly. My eyes squeeze shut. I don’t want to see when the dots will hit me. I just want this to end. I don’t want to live this lie anymore.

Flowey’s cackle suddenly stops and the cavern is thrust into bright light. I whimper in fear at the sudden fireball that appears from my right. I lose my balance as the white dots disappear and sink to the ground onto my ass, staring at Flowey in terror.

He shrieks in anger and dives into the soil, completely burying himself. I stare at the hole he left behind, before quickly searching around for him. He can’t possibly have left so soon. That last attack would have ended me for sure. Why did he give up so easily?

“Oh my poor dear!” a female voice cries from the direction the fireball had come from. 

I glance over and stare. I barely notice the green heart retract back into my body, though I do feel the pressure of its return.

“Are you all right, my child?” the woman asks.

I squint, trying to get a better look at her in the semi-darkness. She steps closer, and my eyes widen. She’s not human, yet stands on her hind legs like one. Her body is covered with white fur and long ears drape down her shoulders. Her muzzle is large and her eyes are round. She wears a long purple and white robe with skirts, swishing along with her movements. A strange, ornate emblem I’ve never seen before embroidered on the chest and long white sleeves, almost as crisp in color as her white fur, hangs to her wrists. She wears no shoes which is no surprise at the massive paws she has as hands and feet.

“My child. What is the matter? Are you hurt? Did that horrible creature’s attack get you?” she inquires.

I slowly shake my head. “N-no. I managed to dodge it. Whatever it was,” I whisper. 

She comes closer and I shrink back. I have no idea what she’s going to do to me. A goddamn flower nearly killed me, and this … lady? … she could control fire!

“Well, that’s good at least,” she says softly. She pauses a few feet from me, crouching to come to my level. She would tower over me even if I were standing. “Are you sure you’re alright? What has you so frightened?” she murmurs.

I force myself not to flinch at how close she is. It’s unsettling, seeing an anthropomorphic creature speaking so softly and … kindly to me. “I’m, I’m just a little rattled,” I quickly answer. 

“All right. If you say so my child,” she says, a gentle smile coming to her face. What looks like one.

I can’t smile back. Even if I want too. Something about her is off putting to me, though I can’t exactly put my finger on it.

“I suggest we get out of here before that flower comes back. Don’t you agree?” she says before I can think of anything to say or ask.

I merely nod. I do not want to meet Flowey again. Ever. “Yeah. I think we should.”

“I’m Toriel by the way. I protect this place. The Ruins.” She stands and offers me her hand. I hesitantly reach for it, not really wanting to touch her, but I also don’t want to be rude to her. She did save my life after all. She continues to speak before I can ask her what the Ruins are. “I come here everyday looking for fallen humans. I’m so glad I got here when I did,” she exclaims.

“Yeah, it was perfect timing,” I agree. I shove the questions I want to ask to the back of my mind. She’s pretty talkative, so maybe she’ll tell me what I want to know without me having to say much. She smiles at me before turning, heading to the left of the flowerbed. I avert my gaze from the yellow flowers. One of them has eyes, I’m sure of it.

I step after Toriel, my legs quivering. Darkness plays at the edges of my vision and I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from passing out again. I’m not going to stay here and potentially get attacked by Flowey again while I sleep. Stumbling, I grab for the wall, stopping myself from face planting on the ground.

“Oh! My child, what’s the matter?” Toriel cries, turning and taking my arm in both of hers. I can’t stop myself from tensing at the touch, thoughts of fire flashing through my mind.

“Sorry. I’m a little tired. And dizzy,” I admit.

“Are you sure none of that flower’s bullets hit you?” Toriel questions.

I nod and regret it as the cavern tilts dangerously. I sag against the wall, my head pounding harder. “Yeah, I’m sure. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize my dear. Here, lean against me and I’ll take you to my place,” she says, gently pulling me off the wall and letting me lean against her. I tense at first before relaxing, the pain in my head making it difficult to think straight.

“Thank you,” I say, meaning it for both saving me, and letting me use her as a crutch. 

Toriel squeezes my shoulder in answer and slowly heads for the passageway leading out of the flowerbed cavern. I feel eyes on the back of my head and resist the urge to look behind me. I really don’t want to see Flowey again.

My chest throbs and my head pounds as Toriel leads me further into this strange place, most of my weight leaning against her.


	3. The Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel leads Ember down a secret passageway directly leading to her home. They sit down for tea, enjoying each other's company. Ember is beyond tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, me again! This chapter was a little difficult to write. I will warn you now, it's a bit rough, especially the ending. But, I enjoyed the process of challenging myself and hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> -Alen

“I didn’t catch your name, my dear,” Toriel says, her grip light on my upper arm as we enter another room, this one with more signs of being man, well, monster…beast? … made than the previous cavern.

“I haven’t told you yet,” I answer, swallowing. _Do I want to tell her my name? She told me hers, so it’d be rude not to_. “My name is Ember,” I finally say.

“Ember, what a pretty name,” Toriel says, her words warm. Gentle. 

I look down at the ground, not liking the tone of her voice. It rubs me the wrong way. Hardly anyone talks to me like Toriel does. It feels … nice, yet makes me wary. Why is she being so kind to me for no reason? I whimper when Toriel pauses and glance up, wondering what made her stop. I don’t know how long I can keep walking. 

“Sorry Ember. Just have to open this door. I know you’re tired, but we’ll be to my place very shortly,” Toriel states, helping me to lean against the wall a few feet away from where I could just make out a thin outline along the wall of the room. I never would have seen it if she hadn’t mentioned it.

“Okay,” I reply quickly, sinking toward the ground. My legs can’t hold me up anymore without her help. Probably not even with her help. I lean my head back, struggling to keep myself breathing correctly. I force thoughts of Flowey from my mind, knowing it’ll send me spiraling into a panic attack.

“All right, there we are,” Toriel says as a lock clicks. I glance over and stare as the wall moves inward before swinging open. The ground shudders for a moment before everything goes still once more.

“Is that how you got to me so quickly?” I inquire, trying to get up as Toriel approaches me. 

“Yes. I usually don’t show this to anyone, as it’s safer to go along the main path. But you’re in no condition to be taking the long route.” She smiles softly at me, her eyes holding mine as she extends her right paw for me to take.

I slowly reach for her, not as hesitant to take it. I feel as if I can trust her, at least with some things. “Thank you.” I lean against her again as she pulls me toward the open section of wall. Into the darkness. I swallow, my body tensing as we leave the main room and the light fades faster.

“What’s the matter, Ember?” Toriel inquires, her touch on my upper arm tightening.

“It’s getting dark,” I answer, not wanting to go much further. I can’t see the ground in front of my feet. Images flash before me of my tiny room back home, the lightbulb taken out to ‘save energy’ and the ensuing darkness I had to deal with every night.

My breath hitches and I bite my cheek again. Anxiety constricts my chest, irritating the dull ache there. I rub it, counting to four slowly as I breathe in, hold, and then slowly release it. Repeat. Again. Until I feel myself calming, at least a little.

“Ember?” Toriel says, worry tinting her words.

“Sorry,” I whimper, coming to a stop. I turn my head, looking back to the small entrance behind us, wanting to return to the light. “Sorry. I don’t handle the dark too well,” I say.

“Oh! Well, I can fix that,” she states, sounding relieved.

I look to her in question and then remember. She can control fire. Of course I wouldn’t have thought of it. Magic doesn’t exist up on the surface.

Blinking as a small ball of flames appears on the other side of Toriel, I instantly relax in the light, my anxiety fading more. “Thank you,” I whisper.

“Are you sure you’re all right my dear?” 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. Just tired,” I answer. My stomach gurgles. I blush. “And hungry, I guess.” I rub my stomach, thinking back to when I last ate. It’s been a while.

“We’ll be to my home very shortly and I’ll make you some tea. Would you like that?” she inquires. “And some dinner.”

I nod. “That would be lovely,” I answer. I can barely keep my eyes open as we walk, Toriel pretty much carrying me by this point. I rub at my eyes, trying to keep awake. I just need to sit down. To rest before I keel over.

We continue in silence, my questions slowly whirling in the back of my mind. I’m tempted to ask Toriel some of them, but keep my mouth shut. Mom taught me well not to ask unnecessary questions. They only lead to pain. 

As I push thoughts of Mom from my mind, Toriel stops again, dragging me to a halt. I squeak in surprise and glance up, opening my eyes which I hadn’t even realized were shut. I have no idea how long or how far we’ve been walking down this corridor.

“We’re here,” Toriel says, grabbing a handle in the wall in front of us. This time there is an obvious door leading out of the corridor. The same semi-darkness of the flowerbed cavern and the first room we’d been in, blinded me slightly. I blink, missing the warm glow of Toriel’s flame as she releases her magic.

Looking around, the area looks similar to the first room, but there are more plants and designs all around. A small structure stands before us, seemingly out of place here. A warm glow casts light on the ground and I hope there is a fire going. I’ve always loved sitting before a warm hearth, wrapped in a cozy quilt. “It’s homey,” I say, smiling softly.

“Thank you, my dear.” Toriel gently guides me toward the door, and pulls it open before stepping inside. It’s small, but cozy, like a cottage you’d find in the woods, yet it’s within the Ruins, under a mountain. 

We pass through the small entrance, and pass the living room to the left, heading straight for the kitchen. Toriel leads me to the table and pulls out the chair for me before I sit down, my entire body sagging at the relief. My legs don’t have to hold me up anymore. The chair can do that for me. “Sorry,” I mutter as I rest my head on the table, knowing it’s rude to do such a thing. Mom would have yelled at me for even thinking of doing it.

“No worries my child,” she says, busying herself at the sink and filling the kettle with water.

I sigh, trying to keep it soft so she won’t hear. I’m tired. So very tired. All of this is nearly more than I can handle right now. I need a nap.

“The tea will be ready very soon. Is there anything you’d like for dinner?” Toriel questions, moving around as though she’s done this countless times before.

“No. I’m good with whatever you make,” I reply. I don’t even want to eat anything. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to hold it down. Nightmares are sure to plague me tonight.

“Well, if you’re sure.” She continues moving about, things clinking quietly together. Soon the water is boiling and she pours it into two mugs. Adding the tea bags, she sets a cup in front of me. It smells amazing. I think it might be chamomile.

Toriel takes a sip and I sit up, doing the same. Blowing gently, I cool it slightly before tasting it. It’s as amazing as it smells. I glance at her and smile when I catch her looking at me. “It’s amazing,” I tell her.

She grins. “Thank you.” She lifts her cup to her face and then freezes, a worried expression crossing her features.

“What’s wrong?” it’s my turn to ask.

“I forgot to shut the door to the passageway,” she says, her eyes meeting mine. “I need to go back and shut it.”

I stare at her, and horror takes hold of my heart. That flower might find his way here if she doesn’t take care of it right away. “Then you’d better go,” I answer.

Toriel looks at me, worry obvious in her eyes. “It’ll only take me a few minutes,” she says, setting her cup down and standing, her chair scraping against the floor tiles.

I nod to her back, trying to keep from freaking out. I don’t even have the energy left to be as terrified as I should be. Perhaps it’s because I know Toriel will be right back.

 _Shit, what am I even thinking?_ I wonder to myself, taking a long drink of the tea, hoping it will calm me even further. My head aches along with my chest. I need rest. I sigh, listening intently for Toriel’s return.

***

_Something feels off. I lift my head from the table, looking around. It’s not as bright. Did the lights go out for some reason? I slowly stand, feeling slightly better than I have for what feels hours. I don’t question the sudden source of energy._

_I quietly tiptoe to the entrance to the living room when I hear giggling. It’s just like Flowey’s laugh. Terror grips my soul. I back up into the kitchen again toward the sink. Snatching the largest knife from the block, I grip it tightly._

_I don’t want to hurt anyone. But I will if it means staying alive. Especially if it’s that horrid flower. Gripping the handle tighter, I sidle to the edge of the kitchen, widening my stance in case I need to make a run for it._

_Flowey’s laugh echoes throughout the kitchen. I frantically look around, trying to place where he is. I don’t see him. He could be anywhere. Attack at any moment. And I can do nothing._

_A thud sounds from the entrance and I’m lunging for the table. I duck underneath it, shivering in terror. He’ll still find me, I know. Clutching the knife until my knuckles turn white, I wait._

_Movement at the entrance to the kitchen makes me tense. The world tints red. Before I can even think of what I’m doing, I’m out from under the table, screaming. The knife is raised high above my head and I can’t stop my forward momentum._

_Toriel turns, her eyes wide with fright as she sees me coming toward her, knife raised high. She lifts her hands in front of herself, crying out as the weapon slashes down, slicing into the palm of her hand. Red blood seeps from the shallow wound._

_She collapses in front of me, shaking in terror as I tower over her. I can feel the grin stretching across my lips. Flowey’s laughter continues to echo in my mind and I start to giggle along with him._

_Deep down I can feel just how wrong this is. I would never do something like this. Why can’t I stop myself? I scream internally, trying to toss the knife away from me._

_It sinks into Toriel’s right eye. Blood sprays my face. I blink the red liquid from my eyes, licking my lips. The metallic taste makes me gag. She sinks further to the ground, her expression full of terror, betrayal and pain._

_“Why?” she whimpers._

_“Because I can,” I say, my words raspy and nothing like my actual voice. I lift the knife again, manic laughter emitting from my lips in time to Flowey’s giggles._

No. No! NO!! _I scream silently. I won’t watch this. I won’t do this. I can’t do this. She’s done nothing to me, only been kind and compassionate the short time I’ve been with her. Hell, she saved my life!_

I will not kill her! I. Will. Not. Kill. Toriel! 


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember wakes from her nightmare, confused how she got into the child's bedroom. She gets up and sees Toriel sleeping in the living when Flowey appears in the window. She panics and makes a run for it, leaving through the door in the basement only to walk into a snowstorm. Unable to return to the Ruins, she moves forward, finding the sentry shed and meets Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've been enjoying this wild ride the past week or so and have had quite a bit of time on my hands, so I finished this chapter pretty quickly. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> -Alen

“Toriel!” I gasp, sitting upright. I clutch my chest, feeling my heart pounding. Disorientated, I look around. _Where am I?_ I wonder. I’m not in the kitchen. There’s no blood on me. And Toriel isn’t here with me.

I force myself to breathe, trying to calm myself. I look around. I’m laying in a bed, a single. The covers are strewn haphazardly around me looking as though I tossed them about while sleeping. I’m still wearing the stupid white gown and shiver. It’s a little chilly in here.

I close my eyes, my hand covering my face as I continue to breathe deeply. _It was just a dream. A nightmare,_ I think to myself. _I’ve got to calm down. There’s no reason for this stupid panic attack!_ I rub my head, shaking it a little, trying to clear it. It’s working, at least a little.

I sigh and open my eyes, noticing the door is slightly ajar to the room. I look around again, really focusing on the surroundings, and notice there are two beds in here. It’s another single bed like the one I’m sitting in. There’s a dresser placed between the two beds, and a small toy chest I can just barely make out at the foot of the other bed.

 _Why am I in a child’s room? How did I even get here in the first place?_ I wonder, throwing the covers off me and swinging my legs to the cold floor. I need some water. My throat feels scratchy. When was the last time I even had a drink?

I slowly wander to the door, glancing at the bookshelf full of various books I can’t read the titles of as it’s too dark in here. I wonder why Toriel has a room like this. I can only assume she’s had a kid or two stay here in the past. 

As I reach for the door, I feel someone’s eyes on the back of my head. I whirl around, ignoring the dull ache in my skull. I don’t see anyone. Was it just my imagination?

Huffing, I push the door open. There’s a light coming from down the hall. I slowly and quietly head for it, wanting to be in better lighting. I ponder how I got from the table in the kitchen to the bed and figure Toriel must have carried me there. I feel guilty and vow to thank her when I see her next.

As I walk down the hallway, I see a staircase leading down to what I assume is the basement. It’s dark and I dismiss it immediately. I’m not going anywhere near those stairs. I hate basements.

I reach the end of the hallway and find myself staring into the living room. There’s a love seat situated across from an armchair by a dying fire. Toriel sits in the chair, her head lolling back as she dozes. She looks tired, even while sound asleep. I wonder just how long she’s been sleeping there.

Freezing in place, I stare at her, images from my nightmare playing out in front of me. Blood spraying everywhere, the metallic taste of her blood. My incessant laughing. I step back, clutching at my heart as the pain returns. 

Flowey laughs. I jerk my head up, staring out the window. He’s there, watching me with that horrid smile across his face. He says something, but I can’t hear him. Don’t want to hear him.

Without thinking, I turn and run from the room, my footsteps light. I’ve had years to practice stepping lightly when needed. It was what saved me from having more beatings from Mom than I would have gotten.

I hear the flower’s giggling echo in my mind and I move faster, not really thinking of where I’m going. I need to escape, to get away. That nightmare had felt so real. A part of me fears Flowey has something to do with it, though I can’t say for sure why I feel that way.

The stairs to the basement appear before me and I halt. *Am I really going to go down there?* I wonder. Flowey’s laughter is enough of yes for me.

Gripping my hands into fists, I take the stairs down, ignoring my growing panic from the darkness. I’ll be fine as long as I find the lightswitch at the bottom of the stairs.

I know it’s irrational and stupid to even consider going down here, but I feel I must. Flowey knows where I am. I don’t know how long Toriel can protect me from him. Yeah, we may be inside, but I don’t want to put her in danger. And if it took him this long to get to me, a few hours, then the best thing for me to do is keep moving.

Making it to the last step, I almost fall face first when I try to step down one more time. My knee buckles and I do fall, hitting my ass on the last stair. That was definitely going to leave a bruise later.

Groaning softly, I stand up and find myself standing in a large empty room. The only thing here is an enormous door three times as tall as I am. I stare at it, feeling a wave of deja vu as I stand there. _Why does it feel like I’ve seen this door before?_ I wonder.

I glance behind me, feeling the eyes again and shudder. I need to move. There’ll be time to worry about Toriel later. Maybe, when I find Kara, I can come back here and thank her for saving me and being so kind. 

I step forward, determined not to stop for anything. If I do, I have a feeling I won’t get another chance to get away from this place. Toriel doesn’t seem the kind of person to let someone weak from hunger go wandering off into a dangerous place. Gulping, I swallow, though I’m still parched. 

I walk across the empty space, my heart racing in my veins as I make it to the double doors. I notice the same strange emblem from Toriel’s robes carved into the stone of the door, split in half by the crack. I reach for the cold stone and pause.

 _Am I really going to do this? Not even say goodbye to Toriel?_ I think staring up at the emblem. “I have to do this,” I say quietly out loud.

Placing my hands firmly on either side of the crack the two doors form, I push, straining under the weight. A blast of freezing wind hits my face, taking my breath away as I step forward, right into a snowstorm.

 _Shit! Where the hell did all this snow come from?_ I think furiously, stepping through the doors and leaving the Ruins behind. And hopefully locking Flowey within as well.

It was nearing the end of spring on the surface, so why was it so blasted cold here? I shiver, wrapping my arms around my arms, rubbing furiously. This was such a stupid idea!

Whirling around, I decide to take my chances with the Ruins instead. I’ll die from exposure if I stay out here. My feet are bare and my toes are tingling already. I reach for the doors, but find no handle.

I blink, shivering harder. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” I snap, shoving on the doors with all of my weight. They don’t budge. I’m stuck out here. “Shit.”

I need to move, and now. Turning, I examine my new surroundings, squinting through the dark. I assume it’s evening, maybe early, early morning by the lack of light. There’s a wood path in front of me crossing a frozen creek, leading to a half buried trail through the pine forest.

Gritting my teeth as the wind batter’s my face, I plough forward, determined to find shelter. Even if it’s nothing more than a tree, it would be better than nothing at all. I hurry forward, my fingers and toes aching. It feels as though there are thousands of ants crawling on me.

My teeth chatter loudly, and I can’t stop the convulsions. I wince with every step, feeling like I’m stepping on broken glass. In some places the snow is deep, even on the obvious path, sometimes it reaches to my knees.

 _Just keep moving,_ I begin to chant silently in my head, making it my mantra. I keep pace with the chant, lifting one leg on each word and setting it down before repeating the same with my other one. 

I lose track of the time, my fingers, toes, nose, hell, all of my exposed skin is numb now. I haven’t seen anything in the last little while that I could use as a possible place to get out of this bitter cold and snow. My eyes grow heavy and I shake my head, knowing I will die if I fall asleep out here on the path.

“Just keep moving,” I say out loud this time, my voice disappearing into the silent void around me.

Time continues to move, crawling, or maybe speeding by. I can’t tell anymore. My throat is sore from constant talking. Blinking the snow from my tired eyes, I see something appear on the left side of the path. It’s a wooden building. My hope gives me the extra strength I desperately need to reach it. 

The building is nothing more than a shed, with a large opening facing the path. I’m still shivering from the cold, unable to feel anything from my fingers and toes. I can’t feel my face either. 

My words stop as I make it to the shed, sighing in relief at the lessening of the wind as I push the side door open and step under the awning. There’s snow even in here no thanks to the opening. But already I can feel that it’s at least a few degrees warmer. 

I stop moving, my body sagging. Looking around, I blink at the sight of a baby blue blanket lying beside the stool close to the opening. I grab it and shake it gently, getting the snow off that’s collected on it. Wrapping it around my shoulders, I go the wall farthest to the open portion and sit down, curling up into myself. I shiver, waiting impatiently for the warmth to finally hit me. Hoping it won’t take too long.

I keep looking around, staring at the trees through the opening, watching the snow fall. It’s lessened a little and the wind isn’t quite so terrible. I notice it’s brighter out and am glad it’s lightning up outside. It’s a little too dark in here for my liking.

Shivering, I duck my head into the growing warmth of the blanket, tears threatening to fall from the pain of my warming body. I scrub at my face, stopping the tears from falling. I’ve already done enough damage to my face. I don’t need tears freezing on my frost kissed cheeks.

I stare at my fingers, terror taking hold as I gape at them. They’re turning purple, blue, and some of the tips are blackening already. I can’t feel any of them. I keep from checking my toes knowing they would be even worse. I don’t want to confirm it. Not yet.

Shifting my weight, I start counting in my head, trying to stay awake. I can’t fall asleep here. It’ll be the death of me. But I can’t leave either. Any more exposure will lead to my death too.

It’s a losing battle to stay awake. My eyelids droop as I become marginally warm. I’m still shivering as I doze off, forgetting to keep counting.

Snow crunching snaps me awake. I jerk, my eyes locking on to the opening. I don’t see anyone, but I can hear them approaching still. Their footsteps grow louder with each second.

I freeze in place, fear holding me there as they come to the door I’d shut. Just as they pull it open, I bury my head again, pretending to be asleep. Maybe they won’t see me.

“Uh, well, that’s something ya don’t see every day,” a male voice says quietly as the door clicks shut behind him. 

My breathing hitches as I hear him step closer, his footsteps sounding as though he’s dragging his heels along the floor. Tensing my muscles, I wait for him to do something. Terrified he’ll attack me. Praying he won’t do what Flowey did.

“Hey, you okay? I can hear ya breathing, kid,” he says, stopping in front of me. 

I risk a peek and can see two pink slippers pointing toward me. _Well, he’s daring for wearing those in this weather,_ I think, my panic making me not process things straight.

“Kid? Ya awake?” he wonders, taking a step toward me.

I don’t want him any closer. Tossing the blanket off my head, I look up at him and freeze again. Terror constricts my chest as I stare into the black void of his eye sockets.


	5. Sans and Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt and scared, Ember tries to flee from Sans only to fall face first into the snow. Frostbite has done a number on her fingers and toes. Sans offers his jacket and slippers to her before his brother, Papyrus comes looking for him. Papyrus takes it upon himself to bring Ember to Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at last! You get to meet Sans and Papyrus! Hope I did their characters justice. Enjoy!
> 
> -Alen

I clutch the blanket tighter around me, staring at the skeleton, my brain glitching. He towers over me as I sit there gawking at him, a perpetual smile showcasing his white teeth. Two white dots appear within the black void of his eye sockets, making me lean back slightly in surprise.

“Heh, ice got your tongue?” he inquires. He chuckles, his smile growing larger.

I say nothing, only continue to stare at him. He’s decked out in a light blue jacket, the hoodie hanging around his shoulders. Black shorts and long mismatched socks barely cover his lower leg bones. I can see his kneecaps. The pink slippers complete his look.

“Kid? You okay?” he asks after I still haven’t said anything. He steps closer to me and I jerk away from him. 

I lurch to my feet, finally able to move and sidle around him, heading for the door. I need to get out of here. Skeletons should be buried deep underground, not walking around in front of me. What other kind of monsters would I meet down here?

“Uh, where are ya goin’?” he says, turning to watch me as I do the same, keeping my back to the wall so I can keep him in my sight. 

I don’t answer. Instead, I fumble at the door, searching for the handle before I yank it open. Stumbling outside, I ignore the dull ache from my feet and start scrambling toward the path. 

“Hey! Do you want to become a human popsicle out there?” he shouts after me. I hear the door slam against the side of the building with a resounding crack and flinch.

I run faster. It’s a pointless battle. I know he’ll catch up to me, even if I wasn’t half frozen and most of my fingers and toes dying from frostbite. A stone jumps out at me and I stub my foot, not even feeling the pain of it as I fall with a small shriek. Face planting into the snow, I hear the skeleton slow his approach.

“Well, that was one magnificent fall,” he says, chuckling slightly. “But seriously, what’s wrong? Why won’t ya say anything? Can you not talk?”

Groaning, I slowly roll over until I’m laying on my back and staring up at the sky, blinking the falling snow from my eyes. Tears fall before I can stop them, breaking through my control. _If he’s going to kill me I wish he’d just get it over with,_ I think, not looking at him as he stops beside me.

“Come on, throw me a bone here kid. Talk to me,” he says, his voice softer than before.

I blink and finally look back at him, still not used to his appearance. Once I got past the fact he was a talking skeleton, he actually wasn’t as terrifying. “I-I’m sorry,” I whisper, my words weak. I sound terrible.

His … pupils? … widen at my answer and his smile grew. “Heh, so the ice melted finally,” he jokes.

I try to smile but can’t feel if I’m doing it right. I guess I wasn’t as his smile falters. 

“Sorry, probably not the best time for jokes,” he mutters, rubbing the back of his skull, the bones scraping something awful in the quiet morning.

“It’s ... it’s fine,” I reply. The terrible puns he’s spouting help to keep me alert. “The ice bit my tongue after all,” I say.

He stares at me for a moment and then bursts into laughter, holding his head as he leans forward, unable to contain his mirth. “Heh! Good one!” he finally manages to say, wiping at tears that have formed in his eye sockets.

I don’t question how a skeleton could cry from laughter. There’s probably a lot I don’t get about magic down here.

“So, want some help up?” he wonders once he’s got himself under control, though he still has that ever present grin on his face. 

“Uhm, sure,” I answer, reaching for his outstretched hand. I pale at the sight of my fingers and pull back, but he takes my hand anyway. He sees my fingers and worry tilts his mouth down at the edges.

“What’s wrong with your fingers?” he inquires sharply. He tightens his grip on my hand as I try to pull away wanting to hide them. 

“N-nothing!” I cry, the tears falling again. 

He meets my gaze and I know he can tell I’m lying. “The truth,” he says firmly.

I look down and stare at my feet, what remaining blood I had in me freezing when I notice it’s not just my toes that are black now. My feet are starting to turn blue. The bottom of my feet are probably just as bad. “It’s frostbite,” I answer.

“What are ya doing out here dressed like that?” he asks.

“I didn’t have time to dress properly,” I answer. It’s not a lie.

He says nothing so I look up at him and stare. He’s removing his jacket. Before I can protest, he removes the snow covered blanket half lying on the ground and sets his jacket on my shoulders, gently guiding my hands and arms into the sleeves. He zips it for me as I don’t have that kind of flexibility at the moment. Most likely never will again depending on how many fingers I lose after this.

“You don’t have to give your jacket to me,” I say, trying to stop him even as he pulls the hood up.

“Nonsense. I don’t have skin. You need it worse than I.” He removes his slippers and carefully lifts my foot, his pupils dimming until I can barely see them. Yup, my feet were as bad as they looked. He repeats the same with my left foot. Then he gently helps me stand.

I’m about to thank him when he appears behind the skeleton. I stare in horror at Flowey. He’s already caught up to me? Was I really moving that slowly? How far are the Ruins from here?

He sees the look in my eyes and quickly turns, scanning the path and woods. Flowey dive bombs into the snow just as the skeleton turns. He doesn’t see the flower. “Did you see something?” he inquires, slowly turning back to me.

“I-I thought I did,” I say, my voice quivering. I have to move, and now. Those giant doors did nothing to keep Flowey away from me. My breath catches and I’m hyperventilating. Wheezing, I turn and try to run down the path again. The message doesn’t make it past my body twisting and I’m falling. Only to be caught around the middle by a white boney arm.

“Whoa there! Don’t need ya falling for me so soon,” he says, laughing nervously. He helps me turn around, his touch firm on my middle, stopping me from running like my mind is screaming at me to do.

“Please-please, can we … go somewhere warm?” I ask, trying not to sound desperate and failing completely. I can feel myself shivering against him and hate it. 

“SANS!” a loud voice shouted from further up the path before the skeleton could answer me.

I jump at the new voice, my heart leaping into my throat. I can’t get away from the skeleton as he has too tight a grip on me.

“Over here, bro!” the skeleton says. 

“THERE YOU ARE, BROTHER! I’VE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU. WHY DID-,” his words stop short as the tall man comes closer and sees the two of us.

I stare at him. He’s skinny and tall, towering over both of us. The first skeleton is noticeably more round and shorter than his brother. The tall one has sharper edges to his body, which is only accentuated by his outfit. A bright red scarf is tied about his neck matching his boots. A suit of armor covers the rest of him with hints of black leather appearing on his legs and arms. On his breastplate is the same symbol as that on the doors.

“SANS! WHO IS THIS? WHY ARE THEY WEARING YOUR JACKET? AND SLIPPERS?” he says, halting in front of us and looking me up and down. I wince at his voice. It’s loud and reverberates throughout the woods.

Sans chuckles. “Hey Papyrus. Would you believe I found this little snow angel in my sentry shed?” he says.

“SANS, I SWEAR IF YOU START,” Papyrus growls.

I flinch, fearing he’ll turn his anger on me if I say anything.

“Sorry. You’re right Paps. Now isn’t the time.”

Papyrus pauses, staring at his brother as though he never expected to hear Sans say something like that. “OF COURSE I’M RIGHT! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL.”

“You sure are,” Sans agrees. I can hear the smile in voice. “To answer your question, bro, I found her in my shed, wrapped in my blanket.”

Papyrus looks to me, his arms folding across his chest. “WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE? DON’T YOU KNOW IT’S RUDE TO STEAL MY BROTHER’S BLANKET?”

I cower away from Papyrus, jerking out of Sans’ grip. “I’m-I’m sorry! You can have it back. All of your things,” I quickly say, bending to grab the forgotten blanket half buried in the snow from my fall. My fingers can’t form a fist. I can’t feel them. I stumble, losing my balance.

Panic shoots through me as both of them grab an arm each, stopping me from hitting the ground. I glance at Sans, and see him smiling, though it’s a worried grin. I slowly look to Papyrus and see him staring at me with concern evident in his white pupils.

“ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?” he asks, still a little too loud.

I swallow. “Yeah. Sorry. I just seem to want to take a nap in the snow is all,” I mutter, looking away from him and staring at the ground. It really did look comfortable. Sans’ jacket is warm. I just want to lay down.

“Hey, nappin’ in the snow is not a good idea, angel,” Sans says gently, pulling me toward him.

 _It’d be the better way to die_ , I think silently, thinking of Flowey. At least I’d fall asleep peacefully in the snow. Not feel anything when I depart.

The world darkens at the edges of my vision and I know I won’t be able to fight off this faint. I’ve pushed my body past what it can handle. It’s going into shock. I succumb quickly to the darkness, welcoming the relief from the pain in my head and chest.

But it doesn’t last for more than a few minutes as my eyes snap open. I look up and meet Papyrus’ smile. I’m in his arms, swaying gently in time with his long strides.

“ANGEL! YOU’VE RETURNED TO US,” he says brightly.

“She’s awake again?” Sans says, sounding relieved.

“Uh, did I pass out?” I ask softly.

“Yup. Almost fell again. You’re trying really hard to fall for me, angel,” Sans jokes.

“SANS! I SWEAR-” Papyrus starts until I flinch in surprise at his shout. “OH, SORRY ANGEL. I DID NOT MEAN TO SCARE YOU,” he says, sounding very sorry.

“N-no, it’s all right Papyrus,” I say quietly. I reach for his shoulder and pat it awkwardly, feeling nothing. My palms are numb now and it’s creeping up my wrists. “And my name is Ember, not angel,” I correct them.

“OH, I AM SORRY FOR ASSUMING WHAT YOUR NAME WAS, EMBER,” Papyrus states. He catches sight of my hand still on his shoulder and halts. “EMBER! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR FINGERS?” he cries.

I snap my hand back into the sleeve of the jacket, looking away from Papyrus. “It’s frostbite,” I answer. I really don’t want to repeat this conversation. 

“Paps, we need to get her somewhere warm,” Sans says before his brother can respond.

“OF COURSE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL HAVE YOU SOMEWHERE WARM IN MERE MINUTES!” he declares.

“Paps! Keep her shielded from the wind,” Sans calls from behind us as Papyrus sprang forward into a sprint, barely jostling me in his arms.

“AREN’T YOU COMING?”

“Yeah. I’ll take a shortcut,” Sans answers.

I glance over Papyrus’ shoulder but can’t see the smaller skeleton anymore as we follow the curve of the path. “Where are we going?” I ask after a few minutes of running.

“MY HOUSE. SANS WILL KNOW TO LOOK FOR US THERE,” he replies.

I keep silent, wondering how I’ll get away from them. Will I have to sneak away during the night? Will Flowey give me enough time to run before he comes for me? I burrow deeper into the hoodie, noticing the smell of ketchup for the first time.

Papyrus’ gait lulls me into a light doze. A few minutes go by and I can hear a few people call out to him but I stay still, pretending to be passed out again. I can’t handle meeting anyone else. Papyrus and Sans were enough of a shock. What if I met a ghost or demon next?

He releases one of his arms from holding me and I peek to see him waving at someone. I quickly shut my eyes again, not wanting him to catch me looking. He slows and I hear a heavy door open. Warmth blasts me on the head and I soak in as much of it as I can still feel. Which isn’t much. 

“Ember? We Are Here,” Papyrus says, his words softer than before. Easier to listen to.

I still don’t move, unable to muster the energy to even stand. I’m somewhere warm and don’t want to leave this place, at least for a while. _Let’s face it. I’m not going to be able to walk after this. My feet are dead._ I sober at the thought, the thought of warmth quickly fading from me. I succumb to the darkness for real this time, not fighting it. Maybe I won’t wake up this time.


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember wakes to find herself in another room. Sans brings Alphys hoping she can help Ember. Alphys give her a dose of red liquid. She falls asleep and has another nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone so much for reading this far. It's been a learning experience for me thus far. Any and all feedback is welcomed.
> 
> -Alen

“S-Sans! Why-why did you b-bring me here?” a strange female voice says. I slowly blink, wondering where I am yet again. I’m in a bed once more and the room is lit by the daylight from the window above the bed. Looking around, I blink, my body feeling heavy.

“SANS! WHY DID YOU MOVE EMBER FROM THE COUCH?” Papyrus says, his voice sounding further away than the woman. It almost sounds like he’s on a different floor than I am.

I try to sit up and find I can’t move. Everything either hurts or is too numb to listen to what my brain wants it to do.

“I figured she’d be more comfortable on a bed, Paps,” Sans answers from right outside the door. “I’m going to check on her real quick, so have that spaghetti ready, okay bro?” 

“OF COURSE!” Papyrus says.

“Sans, W-who is Ember?” the female inquires, sounding closer than before. 

I watch the door, my heart pounding in my ears. I have no idea where I am in this strange house, and Sans has brought a stranger to the room I’m in. _What’s going to happen now?_ I wonder.

The doorknob twists and I shut my eyes, pretending to still be passed out. I can sense two people come closer and slowly open one eye just enough to peek at them. One of them is Sans, still only wearing his white t-shirt and black shorts. The monster beside him is shorter than him, even smaller than I am and is reptilian. She wears round glasses on her triangular face and her eyes dart around, resting on me. Yellow scales glitter in the subdued light from outside.

“This is Ember,” Sans answers softly, stopping beside the head of the bed. I can feel his eyes on me as I shut my own. I try not to tense up, and am glad the numbness in my body helps in my efforts.

“What-what happened to her?” she asks, her voice quiet but full of concern.

“I found her in my sentry shed, with nothing but that flimsy dress and a blanket to protect her from the cold,” Sans answers, worry obvious in his tone.

“She’s in b-bad shape, Sans. I-I don’t know if I b-brought enough with me to help her,” she whispers. 

“It’ll have to be enough. I hate to see her in pain like this. Even a partial healing would be better than nothing,” Sans states. I feel him move closer to me and wonder what he’s about to do when the reptilian speaks.

“We-we should h-hurry then,” she says. “Undyne w-will wonder where I am. W-we were going to go out for l-lunch.”

“Sounds nice. Tell Undyne hello for me after I take ya back,” he states, a hint of laughter in his words.

“I-I’ll walk back, thank you. You’re shortcuts don’t-don’t agree with me.”

“Heh. Fair enough. Sorry if I scared ya, barging in without callin’ first,” Sans mutters. 

I feel the female come closer and my eyes snap open, not wanting either of them to touch me without me knowing. “Who are you?” I demand, staring right into her eyes.

She freezes at seeing me awake. “O-oh! My-my name is Al-Alphys,” she stutters. “I-I’m a doctor,” she adds.

I stare at her, noticing the white lab coat for the first time. Blinking, I look to Sans. “How did I get in here? Did Papyrus bring me here?” I question.

“No, I brought ya. Thought you’d rest easier in an actual bed,” Sans answers. 

I stare at him in silence for a moment. “Thank you,” I manage to say. With more effort than I feel I should be using, I push the blanket off me, noticing a stray sock at the foot of the bed. Other miscellaneous clothes catch my eye laying on the floor and a part of me wants to start gathering them up and dealing with them. 

“Don’t mention it,” Sans says, drawing my attention back to him. His perma-grin is still a little eerie to see, but I don’t feel as threatened by it as I did when I first met him.

I push off with my left arm and sit up, not wanting to be rude and try to smile at Alphys. I can’t feel if I manage it or not. “So, Dr. Alphys, can I ask what you’re doing here?” I inquire. I feel Sans eyes on me and ignore him, needing my focus to be on Alphys for the moment.

“Sans c-came and got me, say-saying there was someone hurt,” she replies. Her eyes are staring at my face and I can only imagine how bad it looks. I’m sure there will be permanent disfiguring.

I look down, knowing I can’t hide my face from her. “Yeah, I figured that was the case,” I mutter.

“W-what happened to you?” Alphys questions.

I sigh. “I was out in the cold too long without the correct protection. Got frostbite as a result,” I say softly.

“O-oh dear! That’s terrible!” Alphys cries. She moves closer to the edge of the bed and reaches for my shoulder. I allow her to touch me, not having the energy to stop her.

I shrug my other shoulder. “It’s my own fault,” I say.

“L-let me see what-what I can do for you,” she states, smiling with worry.

I glance to Sans before I slowly nod. “Not sure what you’ll be able to do, but thank you, Doctor,” I say.

Sans smiles at me as he backs up until he is leaning against the wall before he slides down to the floor. He looks tired, but his teeth are still exposed in his grin. Alphys bends down and grabs for a small black bag I didn’t notice before. 

Approaching me, she sets the bag beside me on the bed. Unzipping it, she pulls out a vial of something glowing bright red. “What is that?” I ask.

“M-medicine,” Alphys answers. “F-for the p-pain I’m sure you’re in.”

I just silently watch as she pulls out a needle and fills it with the red liquid. I don’t really want to let her do this, but the pain is quite awful. Makes it hard to concentrate on anything. I meet her gaze as she looks at me, a question visible in her expression. 

“Are-are you sure you’re okay w-with me doing this?” she says.

I just nod. _Even if it does nothing more than dull the pain, it’ll be more than enough_ , I think.

Looking away as she takes my right arm in her claws, being careful not to hurt me, she takes a white little square from her pocket, tearing the package open. I feel the cold dampness of the wipe and grit my teeth, anticipating the sting of the needle.

Warmth floods through the vein in my arm, rushing down toward my hand until I couldn’t feel it anymore. It also travelled upward, passing my shoulder and entering my heart before it pumped through the rest of my body.

“Th-there. That should-should do it. For now,” Alphys says, smiling when I look to her as she places a cotton ball in the crook of my arm to stop the bleeding. I force myself not to look at it, knowing the sight of blood will have me passing out. She wraps my arm with a white bandage, tightly securing it before she steps away.

“Thanks, Alphys,” Sans says, getting up and coming closer.

“O-of course. You’ll need to have a f-few more doses before you’re-you’re fully healed. I’ll be-be back with more tomorrow.” She hands the vial to Sans. “H-here. In case some-something happens.”

My eyelids droop suddenly as the warmth continues to circulate through me. I look down and am mildly startled to see myself glowing slightly. _Huh, that medicine must have magic in it,_ I think. The pain is growing duller, and I can’t stop the sigh that escapes my lips.

I feel both of their eyes on me and glance up. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, Ember,” Sans replies. “Get some rest. Ya look more dead than me,” he laughs.

I chuckle softly, slowly laying back down. I try to grab for the covers but still can’t move my fingers. Sans gently pushes my hand out of the way, a look of worry crossing his face as he pulls the blanket up around me, tucking me in.

“Thank you,” I murmur, unable to keep my eyes open any longer. The shock my body has gone through is catching up to me again.

“I-I’ll be back,” Dr. Alphys says quietly. 

I nod, already quickly drifting off. 

“Ya sure you don’t want me to take ya back?” Sans offers as they step through the door and gently close it behind them. 

I don’t hear her answer as darkness claims me.

***

* _’m back in Toriel’s kitchen, standing over her with the knife, blood dripping from my hand. A grin stretches across my lips and I’m cackling. She’s not moving and I can feel she’s dead._

_I want to scream her name, to kneel beside her and turn her over so I can clean the blood from her face, but I have no control. My head is lifted and I stare into the window, my reflection staring back at me._

What’s going on here? _I wonder, staring at my red eyes. Mine are blue, just like my mothers, so why are they red now?_

_“Are you really that stupid?” My lips move and the words come from me, but I don’t speak them._

What? I’m not stupid! _I snap._

_“How hard is it for you to realize what’s going on here?” the other me asks, still grinning like an idiot._

What is going on? _I demand._

_The world distorts around me, and I’m in the room Sans had brought me to. I see him lying in the bed, sound asleep. The other me steps forward, raising the knife I still hold._

No! _I scream, exerting my will to throw the knife to the ground and not hurt him._

_The other me pauses, dropping my arm. “Why do you protect them?” she questions, throwing me off guard. “Why protect things so much weaker than you?”_

Because they haven’t done anything to me! Why do you want to kill them? _I say._

_“Because I can. What’s the matter if I destroy everything?” she lifts my hand, raising the knife in front of us, staring at the blood left from Toriel. I blaunch at the sight of red, but I can do nothing but keep staring at it. “I’ve got nothing better to do, and I’m so tired of playing the nice girl. Thought it was time to change things up.” She twists the blade, letting it play off the dim light in the room._

Being nice isn’t a bad thing, _I whisper._

_“Oh, shut it. It’s not like you’ll be able to do anything once I take control,” she sneers. I can just make out the reflection of her red eyes within the knife and shudder at what I see._

Control? 

_“Heh, honestly, I’m surprised you can still move around. It’s taking longer to possess you than previous people.”_

_I’m shocked into silence. Why would she want to control me? What benefit did it gain her?_

_“But, after what Alphys did to you, it’s going to become so much easier,” she says, giggling. “No matter that you’re stronger mentally than anyone I’ve come across. With that little dose of determination, I’ll have the edge I need.”_

_Pain arced though my heart as I fought to keep her from lifting the knife over Sans again. I would not hurt him! He’d done nothing but be kind to me._ NO! _I scream as the weapon falls._


	7. Other Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember wakes from her nightmare to her soul on display as Sans holds it above her. She panics and tries to flee, but is stopped by Papyrus' arrival. Ember has a minor panic attack before allowing Sans to give her the rest of the medicine after her other self manifests and forces her. Needing to be alone, she asks Sans to take her to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the next chapter. Things are going to get intense from here on out. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> -Alen

“No!” I screech, jerking myself awake. My eyes fly open and I’m staring up at the ceiling. My chest burns. Looking down, I stare in horror at my green heart floating above me.

I frantically look around, my blood pounding in my head as I search for Flowey, dreading the white bullets. Instead, my gaze lands on Sans standing over me, his left hand lifted above me while the same eye socket glows a bright blue. I try to sit up but can’t move as the pressure on my soul hardens just slightly.

“Ember? Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Sans says gently, the glow about his eye dimming slightly, but he doesn’t let go of me.

“Wh-what are you doing?” I whimper, hating how pathetic I sound.

“You were thrashing in your sleep when I came in to check on ya. I thought it best to give you another dose of medicine,” he replies.

I look to his other hand and my heart beats faster at the sight of it. The other me’s words echo in my mind and I violently shake my head. “No. I don’t need any more of it,” I say sharply.

He lowers his left hand slightly and the pressure easies even more. “Why do you say that?” he asks softly. 

I don’t meet his gaze, instead continuing to stare at the red vial. Another part of me wants him to let me go. I hate having my soul on display. I whimper as he takes a step toward me.

A sharp tap on the door makes me flinch, the only movement I can manage. My eyes dart to the door, my fear coalescing in my stomach. _Now what_? I wonder.

“EMBER? SANS? IS EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT IN THERE?” Papyrus asks from the other side of the closed door. “I’VE HAD LUNCH READY FOR HOURS NOW. WHY HAVE NEITHER OF YOU COME DOWN YET?”

I wince at his loud words, trying to adjust to them. Sans still won’t let me go.

“Sorry about that, bro. Ember and I both decided to take a nap,” he says, laughing slightly.

I glare at him. He ignores me. “WELL, ENOUGH SLEEPING YOU LAZYBONES! TIME FOR THE BOTH OF YOU TO EAT SOMETHING,” Papyrus declares.

I watch Sans, waiting impatiently for him to let me go. Not that I feel hungry or anything, but I should eat something, even if it’s not much. Besides, I don’t want to be anywhere near that vial of medicine Sans is still holding.

Sans looks at me, his pupil still glowing and shakes his head as I try to move yet again. “Sorry bro, we’re going to be a few minutes. We’ll come down when Ember is ready,” he says.

I pale, violently shaking my head. “No,” I whimper softly, not wanting Papyrus to hear me.

The door slams open, and I cringe in fear as my eyes dart to the doorway where the taller skeleton towers over me, glaring between the two of us. He pauses, his gaze drifting between the both of us as I lie there trapped.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SANS?” Papyrus demands, stepping into the room.

I begin to sweat, fearing what is going to happen. There’s nothing I can do as my soul dangles above me in Sans’ hold. My breath quickens as my anxiety takes over. I can’t shove it down this time.

“Uh, I was going to give Ember the rest of her medicine before we came down for lunch,” Sans quickly answers his brother. 

“Please. Please Sans, let me go,” I whisper, my eyes beseeching him to release my soul. I can’t take it much longer. Already my heart is pounding and I feel like I can’t get enough oxygen into my lungs.

My breathing hitches as he drops his hand, the pressure instantly leaving my soul as it returns to me, sinking into my body. My hands clutch my chest as I roll onto my side facing the wall, hyperventilating.

“Ember?” Sans whispers. I flinch under his touch, trying not to show the panic gripping me. 

_Get a hold of yourself, stupid_ , I snarl silently. There was no need for all this drama.

“Hey, hey, it’s all right,” he says softly, sitting on the edge of the bed as he slowly rubs my shoulder.

I focus on the feel of the soothing action, not used to feeling something like it before. Mom always just yelled at me until I stopped moving and became apathetic to everything around me. Tears prick the corner of my eyes and I blink rapidly, stopping them before they can fall. I’ve already lost it in front of them enough. I don’t want them to worry any more than they probably already are.

“Ember, Are You All Right?” Papyrus questions, his voice softer than normal. “Did We Do Something To Upset You?”

Taking a deep breath, I slowly roll onto my back and face them again, the tears threatening again as I meet Papyrus’ gaze, noticing the concern in it. “N-no, Papyrus. It wasn’t anything you or Sans did,” I murmur, my voice cracking slightly. I really need something to drink. 

“Then why did you panic?” Sans asks.

I shift my gaze to him and swallow hard, feeling like there was a stone in my throat. Flowey’s laughter echoes in my mind as I open my mouth to tell him. Pain flares in my chest and I squeeze my eyes shut, my breath catching at the sudden attack.

 _You will say nothing about Flowey, understand?_ the other me snarls, the world around me ringing in my ears as I continue to struggle for breath. _Tell Sans you were just scared seeing your soul out of your body. Got it?_

“Ember! Breathe,” Sans commands, his pupils tiny pinpricks in his sockets.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” I whimper, my eyes closed tightly. _I won’t tell them! Please. I won’t say a single word about Flowey or you,_ I agree. I take a shuddering breath as the other me releases her hold.

I begin to cough uncontrollably and feel myself lifted and sat upright. I clutch at my pounding heart, willing the pain to disappear, even if only for a moment. All of this is too much for me to bear.

“Papyrus, get her some water, please,” Sans says, gently patting my back, trying to help me control my breathing again.

“OF COURSE!” he agrees. I faintly hear him rush from the room and stomp down the stairs.

“Ember, are you all right?” Sans questions as I finally gain some control and open my eyes again. 

I look back and find myself resting in his lap, leaning against him as he supports my entire weight. I open my mouth to answer and feel the other me tighten her hold on my throat slightly in warning. I gulp quietly reminding myself to keep things to myself. “I’m fine,” I reply quickly, not wanting the silence to drag too much longer.

“Are you in pain? I didn’t hurt ya, did I?” Sans whispers. I almost don’t hear him he’s so quiet.

“No, you didn’t,” I quickly assure him, tilting my head to look up at him better. He’s not smiling. Does he not believe me?

“Then why did you act like that? Why did you panic?” he wonders.

I swallow past my other me’s grip on my throat and shrug. “I didn’t know exactly what was going on when I woke up. I just felt like I couldn’t move and you were glowing your eye. It was scary,” I answer. It was mostly the truth. Hopefully it would be enough of it.

“Heh, I guess that would scare anyone,” he says. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine. Just … maybe warn me next time,” I state. I just want the other me to stop almost choking me. I’m already having a hard time breathing as it is. To get my mind off her, I look at my hands and feel my jaw drop. They’re no longer black, just deep purple. I can feel a slight tingling from them too.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” Sans agrees. 

I’m not really listening to him now as I lift my hands and turn them over, trying to move my fingers. They twitch slightly before stopping. “What was in that medicine?” I ask him.

“Um, magic?” he replies. I feel him chuckle nervously and wonder if he’s telling me the full truth. I don’t push the subject. I’m hiding secrets of my own after all. “Speaking of medicine, I really should give ya the rest of it,” Sans states.

I freeze against him as the grip on my neck tightens more. _Don’t even think of stopping him again, Ember,_ she snarls.

“Y-yeah, I guess you should,” I reply, my voice shaking.

He helps me move so I’m leaning against the wall instead of sitting in his lap and retrieves the vial of red magic. Sans reaches for the needle sitting on the nightstand I didn’t see before and fills it with the rest of the liquid. Turning to me, he stops, noticing the look on my face.

“It’s not going to hurt you angel,” he murmurs.

I look up and meet his gaze before looking back at the vial. I know it’s not going to hurt me. It’s the fact she’ll gain more power once it’s flowing through me. “I know. I just hate needles,” I whine.

“Well, no one likes them tibia honest,” he chuckles.

I blink, glancing to him again before it sinks in. I glare. “Very humerous,” I snark back.

“GAH! I BETTER NOT BE HEARING PUNS FROM YOU SANS!” Papyrus says from the door as he enters carrying a glass of water. 

I hide a smile as Sans grins at his brother. “Nah, bro. Just lightening the mood is all,” he states, shrugging a shoulder.

Papyrus hands me the glass and I carefully hold it with both palms, wincing slightly at the pressure it put on my fingers. I was just happy the feeling was coming back to them. Chugging the glass in one go, I breathe a sigh of relief as I hand the cup back to Papyrus, trying to smile at him. He sets the cup on the table the needle had been sitting on. “Thank you,” I say.

“ANY TIME EMBER,” he replies.

I face Sans and sigh again. “Let’s get this over with.” 

Sans nods and reaches for my other arm that doesn’t have the bandage on it. I look away from the needle, knowing I’ve sealed my fate in allowing her to grow stronger. Shivering at the slight pressure in my arm, I swallow my fear down as the warmth of the red magic flows through me. Flowey’s laughter echoes in my mind. I shudder harder.

“THE TWO OF YOU MUST BE STARVING!” Papyrus exclaims as Sans puts the needle back on the table and uses another bandage to wrap my new wound before I can start bleeding everywhere. “COME, LET US GO DOWNSTAIRS AND HAVE LUNCH. WELL, I GUESS IT’S DINNER NOW,” he continues, turning toward the door and marching out.

I stare at the back of his skull wondering where he gets all of his energy from. I feel drained and like I can’t even sit up without the walls help. “Actually, I think I’m going to try and get some more sleep,” I say as Papyrus turns to the left and disappears from view.

Sans stops and looks to me, his smile faltering slightly. 

“ARE YOU NOT HUNGRY?” the taller skeleton asks, popping his head back into the room.

“Not really.” And I don’t feel hungry. Just tired. Drained. _And terrified_ , I admit to myself. She giggles at the thought and I shove it aside, not wanting to think about her. I have to get the skeletons to leave me alone, even for a few minutes. I need time to think, to control my emotions.

“I really think you should try and eat something,” Sans states, trying to hold my gaze with his own.

I shake my head. “Honestly, I don’t think I can stand,” I admit, my shoulders sagging.

“NO MATTER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BRING DINNER TO YOU!” he declares and vanishes before I can protest.

“Heh, guess we’re having dinner in my room tonight,” Sans laughs.

I stare at him in shock. _He’s been letting me sleep in his bed_? I think.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, angel. Ya needed the rest more than I did,” he says reading my expression.

I blush and look away from him as he chuckles. Suddenly, I really want to be alone. Fidgeting, I wonder where I can even go when I can barely feel my feet. _Bathroom!_ I conclude, the idea hitting me. I look up at the door, wringing my hands together subconsciously.

“Ember, you okay?” Sans asks drawing my attention back to him.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. Just … well,” I look to the floor, my blush heating my cheeks even more.

“What?”

“I need to go,” I blurt, covering my face with my hands.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea angel. You’re still healing. Not to mention you don’t have the proper attire to wear outside,” Sans says firmly.

I slowly lift my head to stare at him in dumbfounded silence. _Do I have to spell it out for him?_ I wonder. “I need to use the bathroom,” I whisper.

Sans freezes, his pupils constricting slightly. A dusting of blue forms on his cheeks as he stands there, lost for words. “Oh,” he finally manages. 

I continue to blush in response. Sliding forward slowly, I manage to get myself sitting on the edge of the bed. “C-could you help me get there?” I ask him softly, hoping I don’t embarrass the two of us any more.

I can hear him swallow before he answers. “Y-yeah. Sure. No problem,” he chuckles awkwardly. 

Saying nothing, I let him haul me upright, wondering at the fact my feet aren’t hurting as I put weight on thm. I realize the magic has done more healing while I was distracted by the other me. My feet are returning to their natural peach color much to my great relief. Lifting my right foot, I try to take a step and almost drag the two of us to the floor.

“Woah there!” Sans cries, stepping forward to counter-balance me. “Easy now. I’ll get you there, so let’s just take it nice and easy, okay?”

I nod, having to concentrate on not falling again as he guides me slowly from the room and to the left. Ignoring my surroundings, I focus on the hardwood floor, making sure nothing will trip me, like my own feet. After about fifty steps, we stop in front of the entrance to the bathroom and I reach for the wall.

“Thanks. I’ll take it from here,” I say, taking small shuffling steps into the small bathroom.

“All right. I’ll be right out here if you need anything,” Sans states. I nod and continue further into the room until I can shut the door behind me. More out of habit than anything, I lock the door behind me. 

Clinging to the wall, I pass the mirror and glance over, my heart fluttering in my chest at the sight of my face. My cheeks are red while the rest of my skin is pale. I stare into my blue eyes and watch in horror as they shift to red, almost glowing. I’m staring into the other me’s intense gaze.


	8. Phantoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember talks with her other self, learning why she is there. She meets another monster who tells her she is a threat to the skeleton brothers and tells her to leave. She decides she will that night while Sans and Papyrus sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took a bit to get done. Real life decided to kick my ass and it was a struggle getting it written. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless,
> 
> -Alen

_What do you want?_ I demand silently, glaring at her.

 _I thought it was pretty obvious what I want,_ she replies. _Possession of your body. The ability to do things as I see fit. Freedom._

Clenching my hands into fists, I continue glaring at her. _I will never let you control me,_ I snarl.

 _And how are you going to stop me? All that determination running through your veins makes you the perfect candidate to possess,_ she says, the feeling of phantom fingers crawling down my back make me shiver in horror.

 _And taking control of me is going to gain you that freedom you want?_ I wonder, raising a brow in question. I lean forward and stare deep into my eyes, trying to see the other me.

The other me is silent for a moment, thinking over my question. _No. But it’ll be fun to break you. Destroy you. Which won’t be difficult,*_ she cackles, her laughter echoing in my mind.

I swallow the nasty taste in my mouth, glowering defiantly at her. I _t’ll be the hardest thing you ever try,_ I snarl. I tear my gaze from the mirror and as I head for the toilet, really needing to go pee, something catches my attention as my eyes shift back to blue.

Towering in the bathtub, half hidden by the shower curtain and the darkness, stands a figure. It stood like a haze, watching me silently. I squint, trying to bring it into better focus, terror constricting my chest. I watch, panicking when I see it move toward me, shifting in and out of focus. At times I could see through it, other times I could only see it all too clearly.

Half its face is melted, drooping on the right side, while two scars mar its skull, one on the right curving from the eye socket and over the top of its head, the other scar pulling down on the other socket. It frowns at me, black sockets staring into my eyes. I step back as it reaches for me. 

I stare at its hand and notice a perfect circle gouged out of the palm. I return my frightened gaze to its face and freeze, watching as the mouth moves, but I hear nothing but static and half-formed words.

“What did you say?” I ask, softly. I didn’t want to speak with this … skeleton? … anymore than I did with the other me. But I didn’t have much of a choice as it continued to stand in the tub, watching me, shrouded in a hazy black fog.

Two disembodied hands materialized in front of it, glowing a pale purple. I watch in silence as they sign something. The color drains from my face as I understood what they say.

 _You’re putting them in danger by being here_ , it says.

“I-I don’t know what you mean,” I whisper.

_You should not have come to the Underground at all._

“I had no choice,” I whimper.

 _You are dangerous. A threat. You must leave. I will not tell you again,_ the hands sign.

“I will. I’ll leave first thing in the morning,” I promise.

It stares at me silent for a breath. Before I can even understand what is happening, it lunges forward, the floating hands gripping my forearms in a vice-like grip, nearly stopping the blood flow to my fingers. I wince as my back is slammed against the counter top, the mirror rattling slightly behind me.

The skeleton speaks again and this time I understand him, his words echoing in my head. _Tell no one you’ve seen me. I can make your time here a thousand times worse if you do. I’ll be watching you, first born,_ he whispers.

I quake in his hold, my heart nearly stopping at the threat in his words. Slowly, I nod in agreement.

 _You’re mother sends her love, and the reminder to bring Kara back,_ he adds.

I gaze at him in terror, realizing why he’s here. He’s reminding me I’m on borrowed time. That I must move faster to find Kara. To bring her back home. “I will,” I whimper.

Before I can say anything more, the grip on my forearms is gone and I shudder as the skeleton passes through me, walking into the mirror. Clutching my chest, I hear a faint crack and sink to my knees, tears flowing down my cheeks.

It was bad enough someone is trying to possess me. Now I have this phantasmal skeleton reminding me the entire reason I was here to begin with. To bring Kara back.

Even when it meant I’d give her my body in return for passage back through the mirror. 

_Don’t get me wrong,_ I silently thought, bitter, _It’s not like I want to go back to Mom. But-but do I really have to-?_ I force myself to stop thinking about it. I was the entire reason Kara was gone in the first place. It should have been me who died that day, not her.

Another snap startles me and I glance down at my chest, wondering if I’m hearing the floor creak under me. A sharp wave of pain stabs me in the chest and I double over, gasping for air.

 _You’re an idiot, you know that?_ the other me whispers, all echoes of laughter or mirth completely gone from her words.

 _I don’t need to hear that from you,_ I snap silently.

_You’d give your body to your own sister willingly, but not me. Why?_

“Because she deserves to live more than I,” I whisper, staring at my fingers blurred by the tears I continue to spill.

 _Stop thinking such nonsense!_ the other me cries as a louder crack than before makes me jerk in pain and surprise. 

I laugh for a moment, rubbing my chest. _Why? I’ve only stated the truth._

 _Because you’ll kill yourself at this rate if you keep thinking like that! Can’t you feel how low your HP is?_ she snaps back.

I pause, sensing her panic. I assess myself and wince at the pain radiating from my chest. _Heh, why does it make you worried? Wouldn’t it make it easier to take control of me?_

 _I-I_ , she stutters. _I don’t want to gain control of a catatonic vessel!_ she nearly screams, her words echoing through my mind.

 _Don’t worry. I won’t go fainting on you quite yet. I still need to find Kara,_ I say.

 _Do you even know where to look for her?_ the other me wonders after a moment of silence.

 _The Core,_ I reply.

It seems she is so shocked by my words I can’t feel her in my mind for a moment. _Are you a moron?!_

“Probably,” I whisper. “But it’s the only thing Mom would tell me when I asked her where to look.” Swallowing the bile that rises at the memory of that conversation, I shove the thought aside. Flashes of Mom striking me, and my face burning with my tears of shame and terror return. I absently rub the faded bruise on my cheek. 

“Hey, Ember? Ya doin’ all right in there?” Sans voice asks from the other side of the locked door.

I lurch to my feet, my heart pounding as I realize I must have been in here for a while now. “Y-yeah, sorry!” I call. “Almost done.” I don’t want to lie to him, but I must.

The dull ache in my chest grows as I hear another snap. _What is that sound?_ I wonder, shuffling to the toilet and sitting down, shivering.

 _Your soul reacting badly to the determination,_ the other me replies simply. _And you tearing yourself down isn’t helping matters._

I blink. _Well, that’s not good,_ I think, sobering at the thought.

 _I suggest you don’t let Sans or Papyrus know. They’d do something stupid,_ she snarls softly.

_I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. I’m leaving tonight once the two of them are asleep._

She laughs sounding so like Flowey it makes me shudder. _That’ll be fun to watch._

I blink at her words. _I’m not here for your entertainment,_ I growl.

_Never said you were. But I may as well watch to see where this goes._

I snarl, shoving at her in my anger. There’s a snap and the pain in my chest increases tenfold, making me double over with a sharp cry.

 _Idiot_! she screams before her voice is cut short as I continue to shove her away. Not completely understanding what I do, I form a box around her, sealing her deep within my mind. She pounds at the lid, trying to break free. I grit my teeth and squeeze tighter on the locks. Now that I have a way to keep her from constantly talking to me, even if it probably won’t last long, I wipe the sweat from my brow, feeling a sense of relief.

I feel her continue to beat at the walls of her box and know if I stop concentrating on her for even a second, she’ll break free and hurt me. 

My chest burns sharply and I feel the tears begin falling yet again. I brush at them angrily, hating I can’t control them like I usually can. I pause, wondering if I’ve made a mistake shoving the other me into the box. _Don’t tell me …,_ I think. It feels as though my emotions may be a little out of control, at least for a while.

Freezing, I look up from the floor and shriek. Sans lifts a hand to his mouth shushing me and I pull my skirt down, blushing furiously.

“What-what the hell?” I shout. “Get out!” 

“Hey, angel, I was worried about ya. I heard ya scream and thought you fell in,” he says, lifting both hands in surrender.

I glare at him, my blush still in place as I sit there on the toilet. “At least turn around,” I say.

His eye lights glance down before he whirls around. “Oh-oh geez! I-I am so sorry,” he stammers.

“I don’t want to hear it,” I snarl. I pause and stare at the back of his skull, noticing a slight blue glow. “How did you get in here? I thought I locked the door,” I whisper.

“I have my shortcuts,” he says simply.

I glare at the back of his head but say nothing in answer. If he doesn’t want to tell me, then that was fine by me. There are things I wasn’t, and couldn’t, tell him. Quickly, I pull my panties up and flush, blushing at the sound of the running water as he slowly turns to face me, giving me plenty of time to cover myself back up. I have his sweater pulled tightly around me.

“So, what happened?” he asks softly, holding my gaze with his.

“I-I thought I saw something,” I reply, rubbing my left forearm where it still stung from the phantom skeleton’s grip. I shudder at the thought of him, reminding myself I need to leave, and as quickly as I can. _Forget leaving in the morning. I’m leaving tonight._ “It wasn’t anything though,” I quickly assure Sans.

The other me beats against the box she’s in and I wince. I feel worn out. Like I’ve run for miles without stopping. 

I notice Sans watching me intently and I try to smile, but can’t manage it. “Well, Paps is waiting for us back in my room. Think ya can make it back?” he inquires.

I nod, my hand already resting on the counter to help keep me standing. I’m going to need to eat whatever Papyrus has brought to gain what strength I need to make my escape tonight. My chest burns at the thought of running from the two skeletons. They have been nothing but kind to me and look at how I’m going to repay them.

Sans offers a hand to me as I reach for the door, staring at the lock. I slowly take his hand and wait for him to unlock the door. I wonder just exactly what he can do with that magic of his I don’t know about. 

Taking a step forward, I stumble, wincing at the dull pain in my toe after hitting the floor. _At least I can feel something from my toe,_ I think.

“Woah, there! You all right?” Sans asks, catching me as I nearly fall over.

“Yeah, sorry. Feel a little dizzy is all,” I quickly lie. I rub my chest absently, choosing to ignore the tiny snap I hear and feel.

“Heh, all right. If ya say so,” Sans mutters, helping me to straighten up again before we continue back down the hallway.

I look up and notice the stairs leading down and mark them in my mind, needing to know which way to flee once the skeleton brothers are asleep. The other me rattles her box in disagreement, but I ignore her, shoving the lid down again with determination to keep her there. I do not want to meet that phantom ever again if I can help it.

Papyrus stands in the doorway to Sans’ room, holding a tray with a heaping serving of what looks like spaghetti. I smell it and can’t help but wrinkle my nose slightly. It smells … different than anything I’ve come across before.

“THERE YOU ARE, HUMAN!” Papyrus exclaims, smiling as I look up at him.

I flinch at his voice, having grown used to Sans softer tone. “Sorry, Papyrus. I didn’t mean to leave for so long,” I say gently, trying to hold my smile.

“THE TWO OF YOU HAD ME WORRIED WHEN I DIDN’T SEE YOU IN SANS’ ROOM,” Papyrus states as Sans leads me past him and back to the bed. 

I sit with a deep breath, trying to settle the pain pounding in my chest. I rub at it without thinking, willing the agony to stop.

“Heh, sorry bro. I meant to tell ya where we were,” Sans says, sitting beside me and glancing down at my hand.

I blush and quickly drop my hand, cursing myself for bringing attention to the pain there. He doesn’t comment on it though. “Yeah, sorry. It’s my fault we took so long,” I hurriedly agree.

“WELL NO MATTER. I’M SURE YOU ARE STARVING,” Papyrus says. He sets the tray beside me and I notice there are three forks and plates stacked underneath the huge pile. 

I smile warmly, though I don’t feel the hunger I’m sure would be nagging me if I didn’t have so much to think about. The other me shakes her cage and I jerk in surprise, having almost lost control of her. _Don’t even think of trying to come out,_ I snarl silently at her. She can’t answer even if she wants to.

Reaching for the plate Papyrus hands me, I stare at the food. I don’t want to eat it. I don’t feel hungry, even though I haven’t eaten in two days. Lowering the plate, I stir the noodles with my fork.

“Ember? You all right?” Sans questions after a moment of silence.

I blink and look to him, blushing slightly. “What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking,” I answer. Mentally I shake myself, trying to concentrate. Fatigue drags at my thoughts as I lift a small bite to my mouth, ignoring the slightly green look of the noodles in the half light. Closing my lips around the fork, I nearly choke, the taste is … well, different. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Papyrus asks, noticing I’ve taken a bite of his spaghetti.

I chew quickly, forcing myself to swallow before I answer. “It’s great,” I say, smiling. And it is. It’s sweet, almost as though he’s put sugar in it or something. _I just want to know what made the noodles and sauce green like that,_ I think.

“NYEH HEH HEH!” he laughs, making me jump slightly, causing my chest to burn more. “I KNEW YOU WOULD LOVE MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI!”

“Of course she does. It’s pasta-mazing,” Sans chuckles.

“NYEH! SANS! I DON’T WANT TO HEAR ANY PUNS FROM YOU,” Papyrus snaps.

I stifle a hysterical giggle, my emotions still out of control as Sans continues to laugh. “Way to use your noodle, Sans,” I say quietly.

The two of them look at me before Sans’ laughter fills the room, making him nearly drop his own plate of spaghetti. “Good one, angel!” he says, tears of laughter forming in his eye sockets.

“PLEASE, EMBER, DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM,” Papyrus pleads.

I snicker, the sound a little more forced than I would have liked. “I-I’m sorry Papyrus. I couldn’t help it,” I state. He stares at me pleadingly and I raise my fork in defense. “All right, all right, I won’t pun any more for tonight,” I promise.

“GOOD. NOW, FINISH EATING. IT’S GETTING LATE AND YOU LOOK AS THOUGH YOU COULD USE MORE SLEEP, EMBER,” Papyrus commands.

I nod in agreement. I need to eat as much as I can. Comfortable silence falls between the three of us, and I sneak quick glances to the two of them, trying to determine how I’m going to fake I’m sleeping once we are done eating. Will they leave me alone in this room so I can rest?

The thought of leaving them hurts, and I can’t even say why. I feel … comfortable around them. Yes, they still scare me a little with how they look, but that’s no fault of their own. I’m just not used to seeing moving skeletons. 

I sigh as I eat as much as I can. I’m sad I couldn’t finish the entire plate. Looking up, I notice they are done as well, though all of their spaghetti is gone. 

“Are you done already?” Sans inquires, sounding worried as he looks at my still half-full plate.

“Yeah. I usually don’t eat all that much. Sorry,” I admit, handing my plate back to Papyrus as he reaches for it, setting it on the tray on top of the other two plates.

“DID YOU NOT LIKE IT?” Papyrus wonders, sounding sad.

“No! No, it was really good. I-I’ll eat the rest of it for breakfast,” I lie, a tiny crack echoing through my head. I hate lying to Papyrus. He’s been nothing but kind to me. _And look how I’m going to repay him,_ I think again. 

I stretch, yawning widely, feeling tired enough to actually go back to sleep. But I can’t. I don’t want to have another nightmare. And I need to be awake when they fall asleep.

“THAT IS A GREAT IDEA. I SHALL PUT IT IN THE FRIDGE FOR YOU SO YOU CAN FINISH IT TOMORROW!” Papyrus declares, getting to his feet, towering over me.

I smile up at him, actually feeling the muscles in my cheeks moving. “Thank you Papyrus,” I say.

“OF COURSE, EMBER. SLEEP WELL,” he replies, turning and leaving the room again before I can even respond.

“Heh. Paps can be pretty abrupt sometimes,” Sans says, noticing my stare after his brother’s exit.

“I can see that,” I say. I glance to Sans and pause, wondering how best to ask him to leave his own room. I don’t want to act like an ass, but sometimes you have to do things you don’t want to. “Hey, Sans?” I quietly say after a moment of silence.

“Yes, Ember?”

“Um … I’m feeling pretty tired now that I’m full,” I say, trying to be nice about asking him to leave.

His smile grows, almost as if he can tell I’m trying to ask him to leave in a roundabout way. “Yeah, I feel like taking a nap myself,” He stands up and his smile grows larger. “I’ll leave ya for now. I’ll be downstairs if ya need anything,” he states.

I smile in answer, hiding the flare of pain in my chest at the thought of leaving while he sleeps on the couch. _Will I be able to sneak past him?_ I wonder. “Thank you Sans. For everything you’ve done for me,” I say.

He pauses, his eyelights settling on me. A light blue blush dusts his cheekbones and he rubs the back of his skull, the bone on bone scraping making me wince a little. “Heh, don’t mention it, angel,” he smiles. “Get some rest. You look bone tired.”

I smile gently at him. “Thanks,” I say, moving the blanket back and crawling underneath it. My body relaxes against my wishes and I chew the inside of my cheek to keep from instantly falling asleep.

“Good night Ember,” Sans says.

“You too,” I answer as he gently shuts the door. I hold my breath and sit up slowly, staring down at my lap, absently rubbing my chest as it throbs. _Now to wait,_ I think.


	9. Foiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ember pretends to go to sleep after eating, waiting a few hours before sneaking downstairs to leave the skeleton brothers. She's caught by Sans just as she reaches the door and panics when he uses his magic on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done. It's been a crazy few weeks for me in rl. Hope you enjoy the read.
> 
> -Alen

I lie there for a few minutes, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Sighing, I push the warm blanket off me and sit up, taking a look around the room as I’d been too preoccupied earlier to do so. I stare at the state of the room, wondering how anyone could stand to live in such squaller. Socks and other items of clothing lay strewn everywhere, along with papers and books. 

My gaze is drawn to the left corner of the room when I saw movement there. Squinting in the dark, my mouth fell open as I saw a tiny tornado whirling around in the corner, lifting dust and socks in a lazy circle. _How … how is something like that even possible?_ I wonder. Shrugging, I shake my head, deciding to ignore it. Magic is weird. And scary sometimes.

My mind wanders and I think back on everything that has happened to me since I’ve stepped through the mirror. Flowey. Toriel. Magic. It’s nearly more than I can handle. I begin to count backward from one hundred, needing to stop thinking about things before I recall the conversation with the other me and the phantom skeleton. 

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, struggling to keep the panic attack from swallowing me. The other me rattles her box and I wince. Rubbing my aching chest, I wonder just how much time I have to reach the Core and get my sister out of here before my soul gives out on me. I can feel it cracking, even now. I don’t even need to see it to know it’s damaged. 

Maybe it’s the fact I’m tired, or the fact I’m healing, but I feel so exhausted. It’s getting more difficult with each minute to keep the other me suppressed. I sigh quietly, my emotions whirling inside me, mimicking the little tornado in the corner. _I’ve got to get this under some sort of control,_ I think, my hands curling into fists as I stare down at them. 

They’re back to normal, with no signs of the damage from frostbite anywhere on my fingertips. I bend them again, marvelling at the wonder of magic, wishing I wasn’t having such a bad side effect to it. I really shouldn’t have come here.

I start counting to one hundred again, my mind settling a little. I thought of nothing except the next number, making a game of it. Who knew how long I’d have to count before I felt Sans and Papyrus would go to sleep. Glancing to the pillow, I eye it longingly. I really was tired. But I had no way of waking myself if I did fall asleep. 

Sighing, I stand, and quietly walk to the door, feeling more energized than when I first got here. I pause as my hand reaches for the doorknob, realizing I’m nowhere near ready to head out into the freezing cold with what I’m wearing. Looking around, my eyes land on the pair of pink slippers Sans lent to me, thinking. _Well, he did lend them to me … I don’t think he’d be too angry if I kept using them._ I stare at the assorted socks lying about and come to a decision.

I bend down, grabbing a couple of the socks, holding them slightly away from me, wondering if I really want to stick my nose closer to them just to see how clean they are. My eyes drift to the dresser on the other side of the bed and I shake my head. Shutting my eyes, I take a sniff of the sock I hold and am relieved. It doesn’t smell like much of anything, really.

I tiptoe back over to the bed, holding a few socks in my hand and sit down. Staring at them, I pause, beginning to second guess myself. _Am I really going to go through with this?_ I wonder. _Is it really the right thing for me to do?_

Sighing, I shake my head. Even if a part of me doesn’t think leaving in the middle of the night is the best idea, I must do this. My heart flutters at the thought of the car accident and I shy away from the memory. _I’m not going down that road right now_ , I growl silently at myself.

I take a white sock and put it on my foot, surprised it fits. Sans was a few inches taller than me, but it seems we have the same size feet. His would probably be larger if he had the muscles and skin to go along with the bones. 

I slid another sock over the same foot, knowing I would need the extra protection. Shoving the other pairs of socks into the pocket of Sans’ jacket I’m still wearing, I stand up, wishing I had some pants to wear instead of this flimsy white dress. _Why did they even give this to me in the first place?_ I wonder and not for the first time. 

Walking back to the door for the last time, I grab the doorknob, this time with conviction. Turning it slowly, I crack the door open, peeking into the hallway. I look both ways and see nothing to indicate either of them are awake. Pushing the door slightly more open, I step out into the hall, creeping softly toward the staircase. In the dim light coming from downstairs, I notice a picture of a single bone hanging on the wall. I can’t stop the smile that plays on my lips for a moment, admiring the irony of it. 

Carefully, hoping none of the floorboards will creak under my weight, I hold Sans’ pink slippers in one hand and reach for the banister with the other. I pray the light I can see from downstairs is just a nightlight or something, and not the tv. Though I fear it might be the tv with how the color changes so quickly from one moment to the next.

Holding my breath, I mount the first step. When it doesn’t make a sound under me, I release it, relief flooding through me. The second stair was easier than the first now that I knew they wouldn’t give me away. The rest of them were a cinch after that and I made it to the bottom with no trouble. 

I blink in the brighter light down here, my heart rate climbing when I see the couch and Sans sitting there, his head facing downward. I freeze in place, watching him, wondering if he’s really asleep. He didn’t look all that comfortable sitting slouched like that. I wouldn’t be able to sleep in a position like him.

I look away from him, and glance to the tv, wondering what’s playing. It’s silent, so I only see an anime of some sort running its credits, flashes of colors making me blink in slight pain. I rub my eyes and shake my head, trying to get rid of the feeling of the flashing lights from the tv. 

Sighing gently, I make for the front door, creeping as softly as I can across the living room. When I come to stand in front of the tv, I pause and glance to Sans once again, doubly checking to make sure he is still sleeping. I marvel at the sight of his sockets being closed, wondering how he can pull something like that off. It was reassuring nonetheless, knowing he was asleep. 

I quickly step past the tv, grimacing at the shadow my body creates on Sans and hurry for the door, praying I don’t wake him. Stopping at the door, I bend down, setting the slippers on the floor and put them on. Straightening, I stare at the knob, thinking one last time whether this is all even worth it. Is it worth it going back out into the freezing cold and risking getting frostbit after just getting healed?

As softly as I can, I unlock the door, resting my left hand on the doorknob, about to turn it. _There’s no going back. Haven’t I made that perfectly clear to myself already? Why am I hesitating here? There’s nothing to keep me here,_ I snap to myself.

Blue brightens the living room, and I feel a heavy pressure settle onto my chest. Panicking, I glance down, staring as my green soul floats out of my chest to hover in front of me. I can’t turn to see Flowey, but I fear it’s him holding me in place. I forget to breathe, and my panic intensifies. His laughter echoes in my mind and I lose control of the box containing the other me. I feel her rising to the surface, but ignore her. 

Gritting my teeth, I push past the pressure on me, reaching for my soul, trying to draw it back into me. _I have to get out of here!_ I silently scream. A resounding crack fills my head. My mouth opens in a soundless shriek, the world darkening at the edges of my vision as I try to double over, but still can’t move. Tears stream down my face at the pain radiating from my chest.

“Ember!” Sans’ voice calls from what seems to be the end of a tunnel. “Breathe, now!” he commands. 

I’m whirled around to face him. I can barely see him through the tears. I shudder, gasping for air, trying to do as he tells me. _It_ _’s not him. It’s not Flowey,_ I tell myself. It does no good. Another crack from my soul has me whimpering. My eyes shut and I want to curl up into a ball.

“Ember, please, breathe for me,” Sans pleads, sounding closer than before. 

My breath rasps into my lungs, but I can’t get enough oxygen. I tear my eyes open, trying to find something, anything, to ground myself with. I meet Sans gaze, his left eyelight glowing blue from what I assume was his magic. He reaches for me, taking a gentle hold of my shoulders.

I’m hyperventilating now, my glowing soul lighting the living room in an eerie green light. I reach for the heart, able to move more than before, and cup my hands around it, wanting to hide it. Agony flares through me, another snap making me flinch.

“Ember. Listen to me,” Sans commands, squeezing my shoulders, holding my gaze. “I’m going to count to five and you’re going to breathe in, and then out as I count to five again. All right?” 

I slowly nod, my throat too tight to form words. Listening to him, I do as he tells me, breathing in to his counting, my thudding heart slowing after a time. I close my eyes, focusing on his voice, relaxing slightly.

“There, that’s better, angel,” Sans whispers. The world tilts and I squeak as I’m lifted off the floor and gently set on the couch. “Now, tell me. What were you doing trying to sneak out in the middle of the night?” he questions, sitting beside me.

I open my mouth, about to answer him, then think better of it. _What could I possibly tell him? That I was going to leave in the middle of the night because of some phantom skeleton I saw in his bathroom? That there’s another me inside my head trying to take control of me?_ I look away from him, the tears still slowly falling. Remembering to breathe again, I sigh.

“Angel? What’s wrong? I can’t help you if ya don’t tell me what’s botherin’ you,” Sans states gently.

I shake my head. “I-I can’t,” I whimper, trying to curl up into myself again but can’t. His magic still holds me in place.

“Why?”

“I-I just can’t,” I whisper, looking down again. “Please Sans, let me go?” I plead.

I hear him sigh heavily and I flinch, fearing he’s angry with me. And anger only brings me pain. Flashes of Mom yelling at me, and Kara getting me in trouble just to see me get punished have the tears falling faster. Another small crack makes me jump, staring at the green heart hovering in front of my chest. Blue magic glows around it, tinging it a slight blue-green.

“Ember!” Sans cries, making me look up to him in shock. His eyelights were mere pinpricks as he stares at my soul. “What-What happened to your soul?” he says, horrified.

I whimper, jerking my hands up and hiding the heart from his gaze. I didn’t want him to see it anymore. It felt as though I were revealing something to him that I shouldn’t be. “I-I don’t know.”

The glow in his left eyesocket grew brighter, and the pressure tightened around me, making me gasp in terror. “Don’t lie to me Ember,” he says firmly, meeting and holding my gaze.

The tears return in full force, the living room blurring. The only thing I can really see is his blue eyelight, glaring at me. “I-I …” Another snap, the largest one yet, has the world blackening at the edges. A scream leaves my lips as the magic holding me vanishes. I slump back into the couch, curling into myself, sobbing harder, my scream now a whimper.

 _You should have left out the window, idiot,_ the other me chastises. Her words burn my mind. I shove at her weakly, resealing the box to hold her. It’s not as tight as before, but at least I can’t hear her. I can’t deal with her and Sans at the same time.

A crash from upstairs makes me flinch and I silently curse, panic building in me yet again as Papyrus’ door slams open. I’m not going to be able to leave now. Not with the both of them awake and their full attention on me. Glancing to Sans, I see him watching me, his eyelights travelling back down to my soul on full display. I pale, and try to pull it back into me. I don’t want Papyrus to see me like this. Hell, I didn’t want Sans to see me like this either. 

The pulling only causes pain and I stop moving, snot beginning to run. I gaze at my soul, frightened by the sight of it. I know I won’t make it to the Core now. How can I with the gaping hole now in the center of the green heart?

“MISS EMBER! I HEARD YOU SCREAM. ARE YOU-?” Papyrus says, nearly leaping down the stairs to join us when he cut off mid-sentence. His eyelights rested on my soul and he froze in place, mandible hanging open.


End file.
